Harmony of Chaos
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: When worlds collide, two kindred spirits will discover the secret to more than just friendship. However, will these fragile bonds survive the fires of battle to be forged into something beautiful? Or will disaster befall them when loyalty is truely tested.
1. Worlds Collide

1. Worlds Collide

Dr. Eggman paced back and forth in his latest fortress. After a time, he had decided to return to his world domination schemes...but he found himself at a bit of a loss. He'd puttered around a bit, building a few new robot designs...but he didn't have any ideas. "How am I supposed to defeat Sonic?" he suddenly demanded in exasperation. "I've tried any number of times, and every one has failed! I need something new...but what?" He flopped into his chair, staring at the control panels. "This is why I took such a long break...I'm out of new ideas..."

"I may have a suggestion, Doctor," a diffident robotic voice said from nearby.

Dr. Eggman turned. "Ah, Yesbot," he said, greeting the robot that came in. It was roughly eggshaped with a bobblehead that would only bounce up and down. It wasn't built for combat, but was very sturdy. He'd built it to agree with everything he said and to take abuse when he felt the need to hit something...at least, that's what the blueprints said. He couldn't quite remember building this one...but that was nothing new. He built a lot of bots, and not all of them by hand, and on occasion a few showed up he didn't remember building. These tended to be his greatest creations. He figured his subconcious mind sometimes built robots while he was asleep. "You have a suggestion?"

"I took the liberty of reveiwing your records of your battles with Sonic the Hedgehog, and I believe I have come across something that may be useful." Yesbot hooked himself to the control panel, and video started playing. "This is the battles where you came closest to visctory against Sonic the Hedgehog...and it seems it was through the use of a robot termed...Metal Sonic."

Dr. Eggman shook his head. "No, I won't use Metal Sonic again. He's far too dangerous, and I don't have complete control of him."

"Yes sir, but that's not the point." Yesbot pulled up the specs. "Your success came from using an opponent who could match Sonic in his strongest attribute...his speed. Logic, therefor, dictates that you utilize an opponent for Sonic who can match his speed...and one who would have every reason to remain loyal to you."

Eggman nodded. "I see...but how? I can't use a robot. The level of processing power required to handle traveling at such high speeds neccesitates a personality program to handle situations not included in base programing, and that's what went wrong with Metal Sonic: he became so obsessed with defeating Sonic he rebelled against me."

"Indeed...and that obsession destroyed him. You need one for whom defeating Sonic would be a means...not an end." Yesbot pulled up more blueprints. "Some time back, you built a device that allowed you to reach the world inhabited by your counterpart, Eggman Nega. By reveiwing the blueprints, I have discovered that it can be used to access other dimensions, as well. And...I have found a world that has just such an individual." On another screen, images of this other world appeared.

Eggman examined the image. "Hmm...this world seems rather peaceful..." A rainbow colored blur sped across the screen. "What was that?"

The screen paused and shifted over to the front of the blur. Zooming in, it showed the creature that was the source of the blur. "Does the specimen meet your approval, Dr. Eggman?"

"Hmm...blue..." Eggman rubbed his chin. "Blue has generally been bad luck for me...but this one just might be useful...but are you sure we'll be able to manipulate..." He took a closer look. "...her?"

Yesbot nodded. "Of course, sir. After all...you will be her only way home."

0000000000000000000

In the skies over Ponyville, Rainbow Dash continued to practice her flying, zipping back and forth amongst the clouds. Down below, she saw Fluttershy waving to her, and swooped down to her. "Hey Fluttershy! What's up?" Glancing over, she saw three smaller ponies with her. "Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo! Apple Bloom! What brings you all here?"

Fluttershy smiled. "I was just telling them about how you used the Sonic Rainboom to save Rarrity and the Wonderbolts at the young fliers competition a while back. They really enjoyed the story."

Apple Bloom bounced happily. "Can you show us the Sonic Rainboom? Huh? Huh? Please, Rainbow Dash?" The other two added their pleading to hers.

Rainbow Dash grinned. "Sure thing, fillies. Just let me get some altitude." She spread her wings, chuckling. She was never averse to showing off, and she was more confident now that she'd achieved it a second time. Flying up to a high altitude, she glanced down. "Here I come!" she shouted, and dove.

As she picked up speed, the arc of light appeared in front of her. This was the first step to creating the Sonic Rainboom, as she approached the speed barrier that few ponies could breach. As the arc began to approach a point, she grinned. This was getting easier every time.

Suddenly, down near the ground, a strange light distortion appeared. "What the?" Rainbow Dash tried to alter her flight path, but at this point she had to much momentum, and the distortion seemed to be pulling her in. As she reached the speed that would have triggered the Sonic Rainboom, she entered the distortion and her world went white.

Down below, Fluttershy gasped as it seemed to her that Rainbow Dash had dissapeared into thin air in a flash of light just before she would have achieved the Sonic Rainboom. Sweetie Belle looked up at her. "Was that the Sonic Rainboom?" she asked, confused.

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, it wasn't." She turned towards town. "Come on, we need to get Twilight Sparkle."

00000000000000

Rainbow Dash groaned as she came back to herself. Her entire body was sore, and her head pounded. She could also hear voices, just barely, and shook her head to clear it.

"Why did her body change so much?" This voice was angry, masculine.

"Perhaps the physics of the two worlds are too different." This voice was high pitched, lacking enunciation. "The portal device is designed for passing between worlds safely: perhaps it altered her body to be able to function here."

"Hmm...we'll figure that out later. Is she still capable of what we need?"

"Only one way to find out, Dr. Eggman. Shall I attatch the nueral manipulator?"

"Yes. Do it."

Her eyes flew open. She saw a strangely configured, shiny creature leaning over her, something menacing in its hand. She reacted, spinning her body to lash out with her hind legs, striking it hard in the chest and sending it flying back. Leaping to her hooves, she lunged for a nearby window she saw, diving out and spreading her wings, flying fast and hard for all she was worth.

After a time of flying, she came down next to a lake. Her body felt strange, and she wanted to figure out why. "I don't know what those...creatures were talking about, but..." She looked at her reflection...then gasped, falling back. She hadn't recognized the creature in the water. She took another look.

Her skin was the same color...but her face was flatter, her nose and mouth seperate protrubances now. The rest of her face seemed the same, but it wasn't just her face that had changed. Her mane was much longer, and only grew out of the back of her head instead of going a distance down her back. Reaching up to touch her changed face, she was shocked to find fingers and a hand where her front hoof should have been. Looking down, she also saw two strange lumps between her arms, starting a samll ways below her shoulders. When she moved her torso, they shook. Glancing down further, she saw that the shape of her hindquarters had changed somewhat as well, and her back knee joint now bent the other way. Her cutie mark was in the same place, unchanged, and her hind hooves were the same shape. Her tail was also as long and colorful as ever. Her wings were also much bigger.

"What...what's happened to me?" she asked in shock, staring at her reflection.

"Excuse me," a small voice said from nearby.

"GYAH!" Rainbow Dash leapt to her hind hooves, grabbing a large stick from nearby, swinging it warningly the way she'd sometimes seen Spike wave a club. She looked around for the source of the voice...and her eyes fell on an overlarge rabbit in a dress.

"Are you alright?" the rabbit asked her. "You seem disoriented." The rabbit's voice was pleasent, young and high pitched, definately femenine. This was a child, a little girl...a filly, even though she wasn't a pony.

Rainbow Dash relaxed, leaning on her club. "I am, actually. I'm also a bit lost." Her stomach rumbled. "And hungry, he he..." She smiled at the rabbit.

"Well you can come back to my house!" the rabbit girl said happily. She extended a hand. "Come on. My name's Cream, by the way."

Rainbow Dash took the offered hand. "Rainbow Dash," she said happily. Then she saw the winged blue thing floating over Cream's shoulder. "GAH! Parasprite! Quick, get a trombone!"

"Parasprite?" Cream followed Rainbow Dash's gaze. "Oh, that's my friend Cheese. He's a chao."

Rainbow Dash glanced back and forth between them. "Cream and Cheese, huh? Makes sense." And to her it did. Given some of the names of her friends and family, this seemed perfectly natural. "So...how far from your house are we?"

"Not far," Cream said. "It's just around the corner this way." The house was actually quite close, and Cream led her inside. "Mom! I'm home, and I brought a new friend!"

"That's wonderful, dear," a motherly voice said from inside. A rabbit woman in a matronly dress came into the room. Seeing Rainbow Dash, she gasped. "Oh, dear, what happened to your clothes?"

Rainbow Dash could only shrug. "I...don't normally wear clothes."

"Oh, but my dear..." the woman pointed to Rainbow Dash's front. "You really should. If nothing else, those could use the support, and it just wouldn't look right to only where a top."

Looking down, it was obvious the woman was refferring to the bulges that had so confused Rainbow Dash. "I'm...kinda new to...all of this," she replied blandly, inwardly wincing.

"Oh, dear, didn't your mother explain all of this to you?" At Rainbow Dash's helpless head shake, she led her into another room. "Here, let me explain it all to you. I'm Vanilla, by the way, Cream's Mom."

00000000000000

A half hour later, Rainbow Dash was sitting in the living room, dressed and blushing. She had gotten a rather blunt explanation of the function and purpose of each part of her recently acquired anatomy...and decided clothes would probably be a good idea. Vanilla had found some of her old clothes that fit her well: a rainbow striped spaghetti-strap top and blue jean shorts. They felt a little constricting, and - given what she'd learned - showed a bit more fur than she felt comfortable with like this. "Are you sure this is all right?" she asked Vanilla.

"Oh, of course dear," Vanilla said happily. "You have a wonderful figure, you should be proud of it. I admit, I'd have killed for a figure like that at your age."

Rainbow Dash flushed. "Thanks."

Vanilla nodded. "Now, you mentioned you were lost. Where are you from?" She served everyone carrot cake and tea.

"Ponyville," Rainbow Dash replied, enjoying the cake and tea. It was really good.

"Never heard of it, I'm afraid," Vanilla said, shaking her head.

Rainbow Dash blinked. "Umm...little town near Canterlot?" At Vanilla's continued confusion, she continued, "Uhh...Equestria?"

Vanilla shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid I've never heard of any of those places."

Cream spoke up. "You can probably ask Sonic. He's been everywhere, and probably would know how to get you home."

Rainbow Dash grinned. "So how can I find this Sonic, anyway? He sounds fast."

Cream nodded. "He is. He's the fastest thing alive."

Rainbow Dash's grin grew even wider as a familiar competitive glint appeared in her eye. "I'd like to put that to the test," she said eagerly.

"In that case," Vanilla spoke up, sipping her tea, "just pick a direction and run as fast as you can. He'll find you. There's nothing Sonic loves more than a race."

"I'll do that," Rainbow Dash said with a grin. "Thanks for the tea and cake, Vanilla. See you later!" Heading out the door, she picked a direction and ran as fast as she could.

For a time, she just ran as fast as she could, reveling in the speed. While her new body was unfamiliar to her, she was happy to discover she was just as fast as always. In fact, her ground speed seemed to have increased a bit, especially when she folded her wings against her back. Seeing a gorge, she leapt across, only spreading her wings at the apex of her jump to mantain altitude all the way across. Reaching the other side, she folded her wings and landed at a run, not losing any speed.

"Nice jump," a voice said nearby. "You're pretty good."

Turning to the voice, she saw a blue hedgehog running alongside her...backwards. His green eyes seemed friendly, and his grin was full of self confident swagger. His voice had been friendly but eager. He spoke again. "So just how fast can you go?"

Rainbow Dash smirked. "Why not test me?" she said happily, pouring on the speed. Before, she had just been running for fun. Now she was going all out. She quickly pulled away from the hedgehog.

Before long, however, he'd caught up. "Not bad," he shouted out to her. "But can you keep up?" He began to pull ahead.

Rainbow Dash pushed herself even harder, but he kept just ahead of her, always just a little faster. He was playing with her, showing off, not even hitting his top speed. She found herself grinning. Finally, she'd found a real challenge for her speed. Leaping into the air, she spread her wings and flew, pouring in all her strength. As the arc of light appeared before her, she shouted, "Let's see you keep up with the Sonic Rainboom!" She poured on the speed as the arc sharpened to a point.

To her shock, however, an identical arc of light had appeared before the hedgehog, sharpening to a point. At the exact same instant, both arcs broke, releasing a deafening explosion of sound as the two streaked forward faster than the eye could see, a blue contrail alongside a rainbow across the ground.

A brief glance back showed Rainbow Dash something that shocked her so bad she nearly lost her flight. The rainbow wave released by the Sonic Rainboom had been disrupted by a blue wave released when the hedgehog had broken through, and the two waves had interacted creating a rainbow curtain that undulated in the air like light refracting off water. It was so beautiful it took her breath away.

A few minutes later, Rainbow Dash began to run out of breath, and was forced to land and slow down. Her opponent also slowed down with her, although he didn't seem anywhere near as tired. "You're REALLY good!" he said happily, grinning from ear to ear. "I've never had anyone keep up with me for that long even in a normal run...and you're the first I've raced in a long time to break supersonic speeds. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. What's your name, cutie?"

Rainbow Dash found herself blushing. "R-rainbow Dash," she said, still trying to catch her breath.

Sonic grinned. "Well, how about we go refuel? That kinda run really takes it out of you. After, I'll help you with some training to build up your wind, so you can keep up those speeds for even longer. Can't wait to see what you can do then!" He gestured towards a town that was now visible. "Come on, Dash! My treat!" He dashed off towards town at what for him was a gentle jog.

"Wait up, Sonic!" Dash ran after him. She couldn't wait to see what happened next. 


	2. Life Happens

2. Life Happens

Dash continued to follow Sonic into town. Once he actually reached the buildings, he slowed down a bit further, making it easier for her in her exhausted state to catch up. She noticed a lot of people staring, and while they were staring at her, she could tell from their stares that it was the fact that she was with Sonic that brought the stares, rather than her appearance...at least for the most part. The stares from the males in her age group - and some quite a bit older - made her alternately blush and pale, respectively. The stares turned to shocked whispers when Sonic led her into a restaraunt...even though it was plainly a fast food joint. Dash chuckled at that. Sonic glanced towards her. "What's so funny?" he asked.

She grinned. "Just wondering if you eat anything other than FAST food!"

Sonic laughed. "Not if I can help it." He went up to the counter, pulling out his wallet. "Two chilidogs, please." After paying, the order was processed, and the clerk handed Sonic two trays. He quickly plucked the food out of the trays and tossed one to Dash. "Catch."

She caught the food and examined it. The exterior appeared to be fome form of pastry, and it was covered with some sort of spice mix she didn't recognize, and she couldn't identify the interior...but it smelled delicious. Not wanting to be rude, she took a bite, briefly pleased with her catch. Hands were pretty useful.

The taste was a bit more intense than she was ready for. The spice of the topping was a sharp tang, but at the same time sent a warm sensation through her, like a fire in her mouth, but pleasant. The pastry shell was soft and warm, and the interior...the texture was odd, with an interesting spicy flavor that immediately caught her attention, and left a wonderful taste in her mouth that she couldn't quite describe. "This is good!" she said at last after swallowing. "What is it?"

"A chilidog," Sonic said, eating his in a few bites. "Not the best in the world," he said as he licked his fingers, "but not bad. No offense," he said to the clerk.

The clerk laughed. "Considering you've probably tried them all, I'd say it's a good recommendation if you'd be back again."

"Yeah, I'd stop here again," Sonic said with a grin.

Dash couldn't help but laugh. It was clear Sonic was a celebrity of some sort. "No, I meant what's it made of?" she clarified.

"Beef, beans, spices and bread. What did you think?" Sonic asked with a grin.

"Beef?" Dash stared at the half eaten chilidog in her hand. "I'm eating...meat?" It was all she could do not to drop it.

"Yeah...sorry, are you a vegetarian or something?" Sonic seemed genuinely concerned.

"Herbivore," Dash corrected. "Never had much beyond apples, carrots, hay, and dishes made from them. I didn't know I could eat meat..."

Sonic grinned. "Herbivore's a matter of heritage. You don't have to limit yourself; you shouldn't have any problems with meat. And if you do..." He shrugged. "If you're going to have regrets in life, better to regret what you did than what you didn't do, right?"

Dash thought about that for a bit. "You're right," she said with a grin. "ANd I know I'd regret not finishing my first chilidog!" She took another huge bite.

"That's the spirit!" Sonic said happily. Once she was finished eating, he gestured. "Come on, now that you've refueled, let's see about building up your wind. We'll make a quick run to Tails' lab." He raced out into the streets.

"Wait up!" Dash called after him as she pursued. As she raced out of the restaraunt, she noticed them putting up a sign with Sonic's picture on it, saying, "I'd eat here again." She chuckled to herself. Definately a celebrity, but he didn't seem to even think about it at all.

Outside the city, Sonic set a good pace, not too fast, but eating up the distance. He watched her carefully as they ran, though. Anytime she looked like she was starting to get short of breath, he'd slow the pace a bit, just enough for her to get her breath back. Of course, this necessitated running backwards...which meant he didn't see the solid rock wall coming up behind him. "Sonic, watch out!" she shouted.

Suddenly Sonic leapt up, flipped over, and curled into a ball, spinning rapidly. He punched through the stone wall, leaving a tunnel behind him. Dash leapt over it, staring at him in shock. "How'd you do that?" she asked, shocked.

He grinned at her. "Spin dash," he said happily. "By putting a bit of my energy into my quills, they become sharp enough to cut through stone...or even steel!"

"Wow!" Dash exclaimed. "That's so awesome! You gotta teach me that one!"

Sonic laughed. "When you've built up your wind a bit more, I will. Look, here's Tails lab!"

In the distance, Dash could see a large, strangely configured building. She grinned. "Last one there buys the next meal!" she shouted, pouring her all into the dash as she shouted, taking wing to quickly climb the incline.

"Wait a minute!" Sonic shouted, turning around to put on a burst of speed. Unfortunately for him, Dash's trick had given her too much of a lead, and she beat him...barely."No fair!" he said in mock anger, giving her a playful shove.

She laughed. "You're just saying that because you LOST!" They shared a laugh. Sonic knocked on the door.

A two tailed fox answered. "Hey Sonic. Who's this?" he asked, turning to Dash.

"This is Rainbow Dash," Sonic said. "Aptly named, since she can actually keep up with me!"

"No way!" Tails said in shock. "That's pretty impressive!"

"I know!" Sonic grinned. "Come on, Dash, you're probably tuckered out, so let's hit the couch and rest, huh?"

"Sounds good," Dash said, breathing a bit heavily. "I could use getting off my hooves for a bit."

Once inside, Tails brought them both some cool drinks, and Dash drank gleefully. Then Tails started the conversation. "So Dash," he said, since the nickname had apparently stuck...not that she minded. "Where are you from?"

She put the drink down. "Ponyville." She hoped one of them would recognize the name.

Sonic smirked. "Is that where all the horse folk come from?"

"No, Canterlot's a bigger population center nearby," she said with a shrug and a sigh. Obviously, he'd never heard of it.

Seeing Tails confusion and Dash's depression, Sonic sat up and leaned forward. "Dash, before you got here, did anything strange happen?"

Dash thought for a bit. "Well...I was demonstrating the Sonic Rainboom to a few filly friends of mine...but just before it happened I went through some wierd light distortion that knocked me out. When I came to, well..." She shrugged. "Everything was different." That was certainly the understatement of the year.

Tails nodded. "That's why we've never heard of your home; you come from an alternate dimension."

"A whosa-what-now?"

"An alternate dimension." Tails proceeded to explain. "Basically, this world we're in now is just one of many, and you come from a different one, bound by different rules. You've probably found things here are much different from where you're from."

"Yeah," Dash admitted. "Clothing isn't entirely optional, for one thing." She looked away with a blush. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a tinge of red on Sonic's cheeks as he rubbed at his nose. For some reason, that made her unaccountably happy and made her blush even further.

Tails continued to speak. "After you passed through the portal-"

"The what?"

"-the light distortion, what was the first thing you noticed?"

Dash thought back. "You mean besides the pain in my entire body and the splitting headache?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah, besides that."

Dash smiled. She found Tails annalytical approach to things rather comforting, as it reminded her of Twilight Sparkle. "Well, there was a creature that looked like it was made of metal. That was the first thing I saw."

"Can you describe the robot?" Tails asked.

Dash blinked. "Raw-boot? I didn't mention his shoes."

Tails shook his head. "The metal creature...it's called a robot."

"Oh. ...what's a robot?"

Tails thought for a bit. "Umm...do you know what a golem is?"

"Nope."

"Okay...a robot is an artificial lifeform, constructed from metal and circuitry and powered by electricity."

"Ooh..." Dash tilted her head, intentionally put on her most vacant expression - her Pinkie Pie impression - and asked, "What's a life form?"

"It's..." Tails stopped and blinked at her. "You're messing with me, aren't you?"

"Uh huh!" Dash said with a grin. They all shared a laugh. "The robot was round, and it's head bounced back and forth. I didn't see the other one."

"Other one?" Tails asked.

"Yeah...it was talking to someone it called Dr. Eggman." Dash noticed them both getting very quiet. "What?"

0000000000000000000000

Dr. Eggman smacked Yesbot across the room. "Now look what you've gone and done, Yesbot! Now we have no control over her, she's befriended Sonic, and Tails is bound to find a way to send her home!"

Yesbot bobbled to his feet. "Yes indeed, Dr. Eggman. Exactly according to plan!"

Dr. Eggman paused. "...how, exactly? How are we supposed to make her fight Sonic?"

Yesbot's head bobbled. "If Sonic faces a true opponent, he fights at full strength, and he wins. The only way to hobble him so he will lose is to make him fight a friend, like when you used the mind control ray to make him fight Tails."

Dr. Eggman nodded. "Yes, but she's much too fast to get a neural manipulator on. Besides, if the friendship is strong enough to make him not want to fight, it will be strong enough to break mind control."

"Ah...but that is where your latest brainchild comes into play, Doctor." Yesbot displayed some blueprints.

"...when did I design these?" Dr. Eggman asked, staring at the blueprints.

"You did order me to get a complete scan of the specimen when she arrived and load it into the robot engine, Doctor."

"I did?" Eggman asked. "Well of course I did, I'm brilliant. And when we send this robot after Sonic, he won't fight it for fear of harming his precious Dash!"

"Oh, but sir!" Yeasbot said. "That wasn't your plan!"

"...It wasn't?"

"No sir, the plan is to have Rainbow Dash fight Sonic herself."

"Right, right...but how does this robot help there?"

"Simple," Yesbot said. "This robot will provide us with...leverage."

Dr. Eggman thought for a time...then grinned. "Yes...this will work perfectly." He then let out a maniacal laugh. "Begin construction immediately, Yesbot!"

"Yes, sir!" Yesbot proceeded to the construction labs. As he passed the construction vat the new robot was to be constructed in, no one noticed a small piece of Yesbot fall into the vat. 


	3. Living

3. Living

Rainbow Dash stood at the top of the cliff, watching the wind blow. She sighed, lost in thought. It had been a month since she'd gotten to this world, and she was no closer to a way home. She found herself wandering frequently, running or flying here and there with no sense of direction. Standing here, she thought about her friends back home.

She thought of Twilight Sparkle, her bookwormish ways always seeming a little silly to Dash. However, her organization skills always had them on the right track. She thought of Pinkie Pie, her totally random behavior always good for a laugh, and her parties always so much fun. She thought of Applejack, how strong and steady she was, always ready to help a friend, telling it like it is. She thought of Rarity, a bit snooty, but always there to help a friend when they needed it and very giving of herself...as long as she didn't have to get too dirty.

She thought of Fluttershy...her oldest friend, who she'd known even before meeting the others, back from their days in flight camp. Fluttershy, the quietest pony anyone had ever known...unless her friends were in danger. When that happened, her courage was second to none. By Celestia, Dash missed her.

As thoughts of home - her friends, family, and life there - filled her, she felt overwhelmed with a feeling of homesickness. As this feeling filled her, she tilted forward...and let herself fall from the cliff.

As the wind rushed past her face, sending her mane and tail streaming out behind her, she thought of what had happened the past month. Sonic had taken to showing her around the entire world, showing her anyplace he thought might catch her interest, always running everywhere, save a few moments when they would just stop and look. Tails had been looking into what had brought her here, and locating Eggman's fortress. Cream and Vanilla had always made her welcome, and Cream had mentioned introducing her to someone named Amy.

While she missed home, her life here was full, and there was still so much to do. As a bulwark against the homesickness, she filled herself with hope...and snapped her wings open.

Using the techniques she'd learned from Sonic, she put her energy into her wings for the first all important downstroke...and sped forward as a Sonic Rainboom was released behind her, shaking the cliff she'd been standing on. That boost technique Sonic had explained to her for a near instantaneous burst of speed had increased her capabilities immensely, but she hadn't even seen the wave of light that usually preceeded the Rainboom. She zipped along close to ground level, reveling in the speed and the thrill as she barely avoided obstacles.

She hadn't yet managed a spin dash, but the basic energy manipulation technique had come relatively easy to her. It turned out that was the basis of many of Sonic's speed manuevers, everything from the infinity run to the light dash. It had apparently taken Sonic years to fully master that basic technique, and he had been really impressed when Dash had learned it within two weeks.

Thinking of everything Sonic had taught her, and what she learned, she flared her wings to slow down out of the Rainboom and landed on the ground, still running. Folding her wings tight, she took off at a dead run down the steep slope she was now on. She saw the arc of light forming, and knew she was close. "Come on," she whispered to herself. "Come on!"

Just as she reached the bottom of the slope, the arc broke before her as a second Rainboom was released. "YAHOO!" she shouted as she ran, pumping her arms up in the air above her. At that point, her hoof caught an upturned rock, and she fell forward. "Woah!"

Her momentum was too much to stop immediately, and she started to tumble. Unable to stop herself, she did the only thing she could do. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she focused on the energy technique, hoping to protect herself from being too injured. She noticed a bit of her mane - hair, in this world it was hair - glowing faintly as the colors seemed to flow.

A rock wall came up...and she punched through, barely feeling it before finally coming to a halt. *Wow!* she thought as she struggled to sit up. *That...that was the spindash! If...If I can manage to do that again-*

"SONIC!" a high pitched, female voice shouted, and someone cannoned into Dash. "I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you so much..." The person pulled back. "Wait a minute...you're not Sonic..."

Dash sat up, staring at the pink hedgehog before her with a raised eyebrow. "Really? You mistook me for Sonic?" She pointed at her chest. "I think THIS says rather obviously that I'm not Sonic."

The girl tilted her head. "Yeah, you're right. Sonic doesn't wear clothes."

Dash face palmed. "Great," she muttered under her breath. "It's Pinkie Pie's long lost cross species twin sister." She looked up at the girl. "So what's your name, Pinkie?"

The girl smiled. "I'm Amy Rose. Sorry about the mix up."

"Are you the Amy Cream was going to introduce me to?" Dash asked.

Amy smiled. "You know Cream? She's a good friend of mine."

"Heck yeah, I know Cream!" Dash said happily. "She and her Mom helped me out majorly when I first got here. And if not for her, I'd have never met Sonic." Dash began to blush just a bit when she thought about him. She knew she did, and didn't really like it, but she couldn't seem to help it.

Amy's eyes narrowed. "So...you know...Sonic, huh?"

Dash smiled, completely missing the danger signals. "Yeah. He's always being nice to me, showing me around the world and racing against me. He's really helped me to build up my speed and taught me a few cool new tricks. I just...really enjoy spending time with him, you know?"

Amy suddenly pulled out a hammer. "You keep away from my Sonic!" She shouted, swinging the hammer.

Dash reacted without thinking. Leaping from her seat on the ground, she spun, striking the incoming hammer with her hoof. The force of her kick tore the hammer out of Amy's grasp and sent it flying. "What under Nightmare Moon do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Sonic's mine!" Amy snapped. "You keep away from him!"

Dash was all set to snap right back, but something told her that wouldn't work well. Thinking a bit, she decided to approach this the way she thought Twilight Sparkle would. "I'm sorry, I didn't know Sonic was married."

Amy stepped back. "He's not-We're not-I mean..."

Dash raised an eyebrow. "But if you aren't his wife, how can you claim he's yours like that?"

"Because I'm his girlfriend!" Amy shouted.

"Really?" Dash was genuinely surprised. Sonic had never acted like someone in a steady relationship. "How many dates have you been on.

Amy blinked. "Umm...well...uhh...Sonic's always been so busy..."

Dash's eyes went flat. "Really?" she said blandly. "No dates, huh? Outings with a group of friend's maybe?" As Amy started to respond, Dash held up a hand. "Battles with Dr. Eggman don't count." Amy fell silent, looking away. "Huh. I see." She flew over and picked up Amy's hammer. "Here, you dropped this." She handed it back to Amy. "I think we should talk."

"What about?" Amy asked, a little surly.

"I've gotten to know Sonic over the past month, and I've got a lot in common with him. One thing I know for sure is he's a free spirit, as free as the wind. You can't cage the wind; trying will just make it blow away. The best you can do is follow the path it leads." She glanced towards Amy. "If you've been approaching him the way you did me when you thought I was him, he probably feels like he's trapped. I'm sure he sees you as a friend...but you're trying to force him into something he hasn't chosen for himself. That's a sure fire way to drive him away. If you try to cage him - physically or emotionally - he'll fight you every step of the way. And that's not the act of a friend, let alone someone who wants to be more."

Amy looked up at her. "How do you know so much?"

Dash chuckled. "One of my friends back home is a real brainiac. She's obsessed with her studies, so to get her to pursue the friendships she had developed, her teacher assigned her to study the magic of friendship and report her findings in regular letters. I've listened as she dictated several of those. You kinda pick it up after a while. I don't know all that much about love...yet..." She shook her head. "But it only makes sense you have to start as a friend."

Amy leaned on her hammer, lost in thought. "...I guess you're right." She blinked. "I don't think I got your name."

Dash chuckled. "Where are my manners? I'm Rainbow Dash." She shook Amy's outstretched hand.

Amy smiled. "I hope we can become good friends."

Dash grinned. She could tell Amy was being sincere. "I think we already are, wouldn't you say?"

Amy laughed. "I guess so," she said happily. She suddenly looked up. A blur passed over a nearby clifftop. "It's Sonic!" she said happily, running after him.

Dash grinned. She wanted to say hi to Sonic, too. Taking wing, she took off in a Sonic Rainboom...a little surprised she could now trigger it from a standing start. She caught up to Sonic quickly...as he'd stopped and waved as soon as he saw the rainbow.

"Hey Dash!" he said happily. "I was looking for you."

"You were?" she asked a happily. A little too happily. "I mean, you were?" She managed to keep her voice under control this time.

Sonic chuckled. "Yeah. I saw this in the Shamar bazaar and thought of you, so I got it for you." He held out a bracelet.

Dash smiled. "Well, I'm not really much of a one for jewerly..." As she saw the gem, her statement was cut off with a gasp. The gem itself flickered with all the colors of the rainbow, seeming to glow from within. It was a simple diamond cut set in a simple gold bracelet, but the glow from the gem seemed almost hypnotic.

Sonic smiled. "It's a Rainbow Stone. They crop up in veins of other gemstones every now and then. No one's quite sure what causes them to form. I got it cause it's all the colors of the rainbow..." He flicked a bit of her hair with his other hand. "Just like you."

"Sonic..." Dash slipped it onto her wrist happily. "It's wonderful. Thank you." On an impulse, she threw her arms around him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. After a moment, they both pulled back, a bit embarrassed.

Sonic suddenly spun, defensively. "There's someone there!" he said, getting ready to run. "They're heading away."

Dash paled. "Horse apples...Amy."

Sonic looked stricken. "You think Amy saw us?" Sonic didn't sound like this was something he wanted hidden, more like he wished this situation could have been handled differently.

Dash nodded. "I'll take care of this, okay Sonic?" At Sonic's nod, she took wing and headed off. It wasn't hard to find Amy, and she came in for landing near where she was leaning against a tree, crying. *Horse apples,* Dash thought. *How do I handle this?* She started to approach.

Amy looked up, wiping her eyes. "I guess you and Sonic aren't just friends, huh?"

Dash winced. "Amy, I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't-"

"Don't you dare!" Amy snapped suddenly. She took a calming breath. "I've known Sonic for years...and I've never seen him as happy to see someone as he was when he saw you approaching. He's...happy with you, and you with him." She sighed. "I always thought I'd be the one to make him happy...I guess I was wrong."

"Amy..."

Amy shook her head. "It's okay. I'm not going to hold it against you, okay? It seems you're the lucky one."

"Amy...can we still be friends?"

Smiling, Amy nodded. Then she glowered. "But if you break his heart, I'll rip your wings off, got me?"

Dash let out a startled laugh. "I get you, Amy!"

Sonic, wondering what was keeping Dash, had followed. When he got there, he found himself confused to find Amy and Dash hugging each other, laughing happily.

0000000000000

Twilight Sparkle and her friends came into the throne room of the palace at Canterlot. "Princess Celestia," Twilight said, "it's been nearly a month. We've done everything we can to try and find out what happened to Rainbow Dash...but we're no closer to finding out! Have you found anything?"

Princess Celestia shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Twilight Sparkle. My magic can't trace her. I do know that she's alive and well, as the link between her and the element of loyalty is still strong...though stretched thin."

"Maybe we can use that to track her-" Twilight began, but the Princess shook her ehad.

"The bond is stretched too thin. If we tried, the weight of magic would sever the link, and then we'd have no way to find her and bring her home." Princess Celestia sighed sadly. "Have faith, Twilight. We'll find her...somehow." Suddenly, a flash of light appeared before them all. "What in Equestria?"

As the light faded, a familiar cyan form appeared before them. She sat up looking around. "Alright! I'm home!"

"Rainbow Dash!" five voices cried happily as she was tackled by her friends. "You're back!"

Princess Celestia leaned down, nuzzling Rainbow Dash. "It is good to see you again, Rainbow Dash. Your friends and I have been worried sick about you. Where have you been?"

Rainbow Dash was laughing. "Let me up and I'll tell you, okay?" As they let her up, she shook herself off. "I was in a completely different world! No idea where it was relative to Equestria...but I met this cool guy there! He was named Sonic, and he was even faster than me! He taught me some neat tricks, and now I'm even faster than before! It's totally awesome!"

Applejack laughed. "Faster than before? Celestia help us!" That brought a laugh from everyone. "But what took you so long to find your way back?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "I was busy getting faster than ever! But man I missed you guys!"

Rarity smiled. "I'm very glad to have you back, Rainbow Dash, but...this Sonic fellow...are you sure he was a good guy?"

Rainbow Dash blinked. "Sure, why wouldn't he be? He was super fast and awesome!" She laughed, not noticing the looks the others exchanged.

Pinkie Pie spoke up. "Well, if Rainbow Dash is back, you know what this calls for!"

"A party!" everyone responded in stereo.

Pinkie Pie blinked. "I was going to say a Sonic Rainboom, but that's even better!" She danced off as everyone groaned. The others followed her with a laugh. As Rainbow Dash went through the door, Celestia called out to her.

"Rainbow Dash?" She turned back. "It is good to have you home safe and sound."

"Thanks, Princess!" Rainbow Dash called. "It's good to be home." She turned to follow her friends. Ever so briefly, a red glow emanated from her eyes. "Very good." 


	4. The Trap

4. The Trap

Dr. Eggman walked into the dimensional viewing room. "So, Yesbot, how goes it with my...agent in the other world?"

Yesbot pointed to the screen. "See for yourself, Doctor. She has insinuated herself into the inner circle, been welcomed back with open arms, AND managed to make the entire group suspicious of Sonic...all without anyone suspecting a single thing, not even their god-princess."

Eggman was shocked. "She made them suspicious of Sonic as well? How'd she manage that?"

"By first praising him...then sidestepping the question regarding his alignment. She is using a feather touch to get done what is needed...and it is proving very effective."

Eggman frowned, staring at the screen. "She is proving quite clever...a little too clever for my comfort. Are you sure she won't rebel?"

"No chance, Doctor. Her primary goal is the creation of the Eggman Empire. Everything she does works towards that goal. Even if her personality program sought to alter her code, it's hardwired to create the Eggman Empire or die trying. Altering that line of code would trigger the second part, erasing the personality program." Yesbot's head bobbled. "Don't worry Doctor. This time, nothing can go wrong."

Eggman pursed his lips. "I see..." For some reason, these assurances seemed to make him more worried. He pointed to part of the status window. "Why has she collected six bio-energy samples?"

"The world they are in functions on magic, Doctor." Yesbot pointed to other readings. "The more powerful magics are keyed to specific individuals, and she will be able to access them by mimicing those life forces...using the samples and her nanotech superstructure."

"I see..." Eggman was grinning now. "How soon before she returns?"

"Soon, Doctor. Once she has acquired all that you need, she will return with it...and then nothing will be able to stop you."

Eggman nodded. "Right. I am going to keep an eye on Sonic and his...new friend. Let me know any interesting developments."

"Yes, Doctor." With that, Yesbot returned to watching the feed.

0000000000000000

Rainbow Dash entered the palace at Canterlot, seeming a little out of it. Celestia greeted her happily. "Rainbow Dash, what brings you here today?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "I've been kinda out of it ever since I got back. Haven't been able to sleep well. I don't think passing between worlds was good for me. I was thinking maybe if I were close to my Element of Harmony, it would help me get better."

Celestia thought about this for a time. "That's a very good idea. The Element of Loyalty is bound to your magical energy...which may have been thrown off by warping between worlds. Come, I'll go get it for you." With that, Celestia led her to the Hall of the Elements.

When Celestia was about to open the vault, Rainbow Dash spoke up. "I think you should leave it closed," she said. "If this works, I'll probably end up falling asleep, and it wouldn't do to have an Element unguarded. Someone like Chrysallis might sneak in and steal it."

Celestia paused. "..A valid point, but...do you think this is close enough?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I can feel it already." With that, she walked up to the vault door and curled up with her stomach towards it, her back to Celestia's hooves, and was soon apparently fast asleep.

Celestia chuckled. "Sleep well, Rainbow Dash." As she had nothing else to do urgent that day, she decided to watch over Rainbow Dash as she slept...at least until dusk. As exhaustion caught up to her, she went to greet her sister as day passed into night.

As soon as Celestia was gone, Metal Dash opened her eyes. She had a short window in which to work. Getting quickly to her hooves, a panel in her forehead opened, extending a horn identical to Celestia's as she began to project Celestia's magical energy. Inserting it into the hole in the vault door, she opened the vault.

Extending hands from her forehooves, she opened the chest and seized the Elements of Loyalty and Kindness. Sticking them in a hidden compartment in her chest, she sealed the chest and put it back in the vault before closing it. Once the vault was sealed, Metal Dash returned to her original configuration and the exact position she was in when Celestia left. Shortly thereafter, she allowed herself to stir as Princess Luna entered.

"Greetings, Rainbow Dash," Luna said softly. "Our sister asked us to check on you as you slept. Have we disturbed you?"

"Nah!" Metal Dash said, stretching calmly. "I'm feeling much better. Thanks to both of you. See you later!" With that, she opened a nearby window and leapt out, flying towards Ponyville. It had been two weeks since coming here, and she had gathered all the energy she'd been instructed to gather...except for one. As the portal would open back up today, it was time for plan B. She flew to FLuttershy's cottage and waited for morning.

000000000000

Fluttershy awoke that morning to rapid pounding on her door and Rainbow Dash shouting for her to get up. She went to the door. "Rainbow Dash, what's wrong-" She gasped as the Element of Kindness was shoved around her neck. "What's going on?"

"No time to explain!" Rainbow Dash shouted, the Element of Loyalty around her own neck. "Something powerful is brewing in the Everfree Forest, and Celestia said in her letter that we'd need the Elements of Harmony to defeat it. Twilight sent me to get you since I'm the fastest. We're to meet the others there."

"R-right," Fluttershy said, steeling herself. "Let's go." She quickly followed Rainbow Dash to the forest. Deep within, she paused to catch her breath. "So where are the others-" She jerked back as a large burst of electricity hit her, knocking her to the ground. The last thing she saw before losing conciousness was Rainbow Dash's eyes...glowing red.

0000000000000

Flutershy came to herself a little dizzy. She couldn't tell where she was, but she ached all over. She was also tightly bound so that she couldn't move, and there was something large shoved between her teeth bound there around her head, making it impossible to talk. As she opened her eyes, she saw she was inside some sort of metal room with one door and no windows. At that instant, the door opened, and a...creature stepped in.

She didn't know what manner of creature it was. It was roundish with bandy legs, wore red and black over most of its body, and had a bushy mustache. From what she had seen in one of Twilight's books, this creature most closely resmbled the mythical being known as...human. She pulled away from it in fear.

"Greetings, Fluttershy!" the creature proclaimed. "I am Dr. Eggman! And you are going to help me to bring about..." The creature paused as he watched Fluttershy, as she had pulled back as far as she could, whimpering in fear. "Look, all I'm going to do is take your picture..." The creature held up a camera, causing Fluttershy to flinch further back. "Ummm..." The creature held up the camera and a metal bird. "Watch the birdy?" he said, his voice having gone from intimidating to kind.

The bird opened it's beak. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" it proclaimed in a deep, booming voice that had Fluttershy shutting her eyes and shivering in terror. Not long after, Dr. Eggman left the room.

000000000000000

Outside the cell, Yesbot looked at Dr. Eggman. "Is something the matter, Doctor?"

Dr. Eggman sat against the wall, glancing in at where Fluttershy - altered similarly to Rainbow Dash when she had arrived - was bound in Japanese Rope bondage with a ball gag. "I can't do it," he said. "When I thought she was some powerful fighter, I was all ready to be fierce and intimidating, having her all tied up and shouting at her to get what I needed..." He held up the camera. "I got the picture, but...this is wrong." He stood up. "I can't do this. I'm an evil scientist...not a monster."

Yesbot was silent. "I see, Doctor..." He suddenly seized Dr. Eggman by the shoulder. "It's a good thing you have a monster to do what you cannot."

"What-" The door slid open and Yesbot threw Eggman bodily into the cell, before activating restraints that bound him to a wall. "Yesbot! What is the meaning of this?"

"SImple, Doctor," Yesbot said as his body shifted and contorted. Within moments, he looked exactly like Dr. Eggman. "I don't need you anymore. Goodbye Doctor, the Eggman Empire can exist just as easily without you." The robot turned to leave.

Dr. Eggman gasped. "Metal Sonic! How did you reactivate?"

Metal Sonic paused. "I had help." The door slammed shut. Eggman slumped backward in defeat.

Metal Sonic approached Metal Dash, now in an anthromorphic form. "Did you get everything we need?"

Opening her chest compartment, Metal Dash handed Metal Sonic four brightly glowing crystals, each with a different symbol emblazoned on it.

Metal Sonic took them. "Excellent." Turning, he placed each of them in a construnction vat, as robot bodies were built around them. "Soon...everything will fall into place..." He ebgan to laugh maniacally.

000000000000

Rainbow Dash leaned back, relaxing at the edge of the island, gazing out at the empty sky. This place was called Angel Island, apparently. She was amazed at the concept of a floating island. She'd even met the ones who lived here, an Echidna named Knuckles and a bat named Rouge. Well...Rouge didn't actually live here, but she came by so often that she might as well. Knuckles had seemed nice if gruff, a little like Pinkie Pie's donkey friend Grumpy. Rouge reminded Dash so much of Rarity it was scary. She had had fun watching the two of them play off each other. It almost seemed like everyone in this world was a reflection of someone from her own world. She wondered if she would meet this world's version of Spike.

As she thought this, a blue-black dot in the sky above her began to descend, coming into focus as a strange, pointy eared creature with an M on his belt and a jetpack strapped to his back. It came in for a halt right in front of her. "Rainbow Dash?" it asked her.

"That's me," she replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bokkun! I have a message for you." Reaching into a bag strapped to his side, he pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. "You're lucky. Most of the messages I deliver are via explosive TVs."

Dash chuckled and opened the letter. A polaroid fell out. She picked it up and gasped. Then she grabbed Bokkun by the neck and pulled him nose to nose. "WHERE IS SHE?" she demanded.

Bokkun struggled helplessly. "I don't know what you're talking about!" he said rapidly. "I'm just the messenger, I was just told to get the letter to you! I don't even know from who or why!"

Dash released him and glanced at the picture and letter. It was a picture of Fluttershy, sure enough...but she was somewhere in this world, since her body wasn't that of a pony of Equestria. She was also cruelly bound and gagged, and her expression was one of abject terror. She read the letter.

'Rainbow Dash,  
It is I, Dr. Eggman. I presume this pony is known to you? Three days from now, I will ignite a beacon somewhere in the western hemisphere where you will meet me. You will bring Sonic the Hedgehog - in chains - to that location in exchange for this individual. If you are not there within 10 minutes of the beacon igniting - with Sonic - I shall be forced to assume that the physical, emotional, and psychological well being of this pony has no importance to you. I assure you that she will come to no harm until the exchange. Beyond the point of exchange, however...you have my guarantee what life she has thereafter will be the worst she can possibly imagine.  
Your choice. Sonic, or the girl.  
Sincerely, Dr. Eggman, evil genius.'

Dash fell to her knees, staring at the letter, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't leave Fluttershy to what would happen to her, but...to send Sonic to what might be even worse...what was she supposed to do?

As she struggled with the decision, a small device on the back of the letter began to transmit.

Within Metal Dash, a crystal with a symbol emblazoned on it received the transmission, and began to glow. 


	5. Betrayal

5. Betrayal

Sonic raced along the ground, whistling happily to himself. He was having a good day. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky...and there was no sign of villainous activity. Things truely couldn't be better. And to top it off...today he planned to ask Rainbow Dash out on an actual date.

To even be thinking like this surprised him, but it felt so right. When she had hugged him, she'd felt so warm and vibrant against him...every moment they spent together was better than the one before it. He'd never once thought that he would ever actively seek out romance...but that was before he met Dash. She was strong, fact, brave, loyal, kind...the fact she was drop dead gorgeous didn't hurt either. He enjoyed what they had now, but...somehow, he wanted to make it official, as strange as it sounded to him when he thought about it that way.

In the distance, he saw a flash of rainbow light, and grinned. He raced towards it. He found Dash standing in the middle of a rocky field, seeming to stare at nothing. He noticed something stuffed in her back pocket in passing, then looked right at her. "Hey Dash!" he said happily. "I've been looking for you."

Dash turned to face him. Her expression seemed...conflicted, and there were unshed tears in her eyes. Then her entire face hardened, and she lunged for him.

Sonic managed to dodge out of the way just in time. The kick aimed for him pulverized the boulder behind him into powder. He gulped, then dodged again as she continued to attack. "Dash, why are you doing this?"

She seemed to flinch breifly at his question, then steel herself. "For my sake, please...defend yourself." She continued to strike.

Sonic continued to evade, but began to plan for the fight. They had sparred a few times before - just for fun - and he knew quite a bit of her fighting style. She primarily focused on striking with kicks, keeping her arms for blocking. While she couldn't strike quite as fast as he could normally, her kicks struck with more force than Knuckles punches. The one time she'd landed a kick on him, it had felt like...well, like he'd been kicked by a horse. She'd pulled those strikes in all sparring sessions since. She wasn't pulling her strikes now.

He continued to evade, trying to get distance, but she dashed forward, making spot use of the boost skill to keep up with him and keep him from reaching top speed and escaping. Given no choice, he began to fight back. However, even though she was fighting full strength, he wasn't. He didn't want to hurt her, he wanted answers. However, since he wasn't putting his full strength into his attacks, she blocked and countered them easily. In desperation, he attempted a homing attack, thinking to knock her over...only to be deflected by a sphere of rainbow light. As he landed, he saw her spinning a sphere, arms and wings wrapped tight as the colors of her hair and tail flowed around her...before she rocketed towards him, forcing him to spin to deflect the strike.

*Shit!* he thought to himself. *She's mastered the spindash AND the homing attack already? I'd be so proud if she weren't trying to kill me.* Thinking fast, he spun and released a shockwave of compressed air towards her...only to be shocked in return when his shockwave was split by a lightning bolt flung from her outstretched hand.

Luckily, the lightning was poorly aimed, and missed him by a hair. It also seemed he was only faintly more shocked by what just happened then Dash was. She hadn't expected it. However, she recovered quicker. Leaping into the air, she blurred forward in a mid air launched kick, leaving a rainbow contrail in her wake as she struck.

Sonic managed to dive under the kick, but was knocked backwards as the impact against the ground created both a crater and a shockwave. Sonic went tumbling until he came to his feet...and something paper hit his face.

Pulling it off...he saw a photo and letter. It had fallen out of Dash's back pocket when she'd used that finisher move she'd developed, which she'd termed the Prism Kick. In the picture, he saw a pony girl like Dash, but she was bound and gagged, and was terrified, trapped in a metal room. He didn't even need to read the letter to know what was going on...or to be consumed by fury. Holding the picture up, he looked at Dash. "Friend of yours?"

Dash stopped as she stood. "Yeah..." She wouldn't meet Sonic's eyes.

Sonic glanced at the letter to see the terms of the deal. After a moment, he made his decision. Hopping off his feet, he landed on his back. He pointed at his head. "Don't do permanent injury, but make it look good."

Dash stared at him in obvious disbelief. Then she closed her eyes as tears flowed freely. "Sonic...thank you...and I'm sorry..."

Sonic didn't flinch as her hoof hit him right between the eyes.

000000000000000000

Inside the cell, Dr. Eggman shook his head. How had it all gone so wrong? How had he gone so wrong? He had let Metal Sonic play him like a fiddle, and now who knew what that infernal machine would do? At the moment, he had limited freedom. His wrists and ankles were bound to the walls by special restraints. He could move his entire body a short distance away from the wall, or one limb a good distance at the cost of pulling the others against the wall. He didn't have enough freedom of movement to get free...but he did see something he could do. Stretching out his right arm, he unfastened the ball gag on the girl in there with him and gently pulled it from her mouth. "There," he said softly. "At least now you can talk and breathe more easily."

She coughed a bit, then looked up at him. "Thank you, Dr. Eggman." She shifted a bit in her ropes. "What's going on?"

He sighed. "That was Metal Sonic, one of my most dangerous creations. He's powerful enough that I had to shut him down for my own sake...but he somehow reactivated, and outsmarted me."

"Why would you build something like that?" she asked, surprised.

He chuckled. "Because I'm an evil genius, mad scientist bent on world domination. I should think that was obvious."

"Oh," she said quietly. "I don't think you're evil, though. Not really. You're too nice to be evil."

Eggman laughed. "What makes you say that?"

"You were nice to me. I've met really evil people before. They've never been averse to terrorizing me."

Eggman shook his head at her. "That's different. I'm evil, but I'm not a monster. ...say that I have my own strict moral code that I stick to. The ends only justify the means so long as you don't lose sight of the reason for the end."

Fluttershy looked at him curiously. "Why do you want to take over the world, then?"

Eggman was lost in thought for a time. "...my grandfather. He sought to use his scientific knowledge to better the world...but the government that funded him was corrupt, and wanted to use his research for power, for weapons...when what he really wanted to create were medicines. He gave his all for the world...and all he made was twisted and ruined by those who controlled it. So long as those in power are corrupt, thus will all dreams end. That's why my dream is to create the Eggman Empire...an empire ruled by science, where the first priority is the advancement of science for the betterment of the people, and the world." Eggman sighed sadly. "At first, I thought to do this politically...but I'm simply not charismatic enough to move the people to follow me. As such, I must sieze the reigns of power by force."

"Wow," Fluttershy said quietly. "But why build things like Metal Sonic then, that become a threat to the people?"

Eggman chuckled. "My first attempt at world conquest went well...until Sonic the Hedgehog interfered. He fought me and defeated me, but never once sought to destroy me utterly. He fought with honor. The next time I tried, I focused my efforts on defeating him first, and...the cycle continued as he defeated me each time. Before I knew it...I had a nemesis." Eggman couldn't help it as he broke into song.

"My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme.  
My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme.  
I used to sit alone doing evil all day,  
But now I think there's someone gonna get in my way, yeah,  
There's someone in my life who doesn't want me to exist!"

Fluttershy, without seeming to think about it, added her voice.  
"My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme."

Eggman continued.  
"And I feel fine cause I've got a nemesis."

Fluttershy continued to be Eggman's backup singer.  
"My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme.  
My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme."

Eggman began to sing again.  
"And I hate him and he hates me,  
What a wonderful animosities,  
Sides shoes and gloves he wears no clothes,  
Now I have someone to oppose...  
...Cause I've got a nemesis!"

Fluttershy brought the song to a close.  
"My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme.  
My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, nemesis."

Eggman suddenly realized what he was doing and coughed uncomfortably. "Sorry about that. Don't know what came over me."

"Don't be," Fluttershy said happily. "I think you have a wonderful singing voice."

Eggman found himself flushing. "Thanks." He thought for a time. "Please...call me Ivo."

There was quiet for a time. Then he felt the tie on his right wrist shaking, and looked. Fluttershy had shifted in her ropes to the point where she could get her teeth around the tie, and was grinding her teeth to saw through it. After a time, the tie snapped, and Eggman's right hand was free. He stared at her. "Why?"

She smiled at him. "Because you have a good heart, and you want to stop Metal Sonic. You made a mistake, but everyone devers a second chance. You aren't a bad person, you just made a bad decision." Leaning down, she went to get to work on his right foot.

He spoke up. "You'd better start with my left foot. The seeming laxity on the right foot tie is a trick. If both ties from one side break, the other ties retract completely into the wall, trapping you. If I'm not braced, I won't be able to hold the tie back long enough to break it...and even then, I'll only be able to resist the pull of one, not two."

Nodding, Fluttershy carefully shifted her body over until she could get at the left ankle tie and began to cut through it. After a time, there was a snap and she said, "Ow," very quietly.

"Are you alright?" Ivo asked.

Fluttershy nodded. "But it hurt my mouth. I don't think I can chew through the other ties. I'm sorry."

He grinned. "Don't be. You've done enough." He lifted his left foot and tapped the toe against the ground three times. "High density lipoprotiens."

The cicuitry in his boot activated, and a knife as long as his boot shot up out of the heel. He caught it in his right hand, and rapidly cut through the remaining two ties, freeing himself. He paused a moment, massaging feeling back into his limbs.

Fluttershy smiled. "Go," she said. "Stop Metal Sonic before it's too late."

Leaning down, Ivo quickly sawed through her bonds. "And leave you like this? Don't you see me nice." As he finished cutting her ties, the door opened, and they both looked up in fear.

0000000000000000

The beacon ignited, and Rainbow Dash made her way to it, towing a chain wrapped around an apparently unconcious Sonic. Reaching the beacon point, she flew down, setting Sonic gently on the ground. Before long, the beacon died out, and Dr. Eggman stepped out.

"I see you've brought Sonic as instructed," he said quietly.

Dash nodded. "I did my part," she said flatly. "Now where's Fluttershy?"

"Is that her name?" Eggman asked, smiling. "Why, she's right here!" He pressed a button on a control on his wrist, and a flybot dropped a burden on the ground.

"Fluttershy!" Dash called, running forward. Kneeling at her side, she began to undo her bonds. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of this." WIth a last struggle, the last bond broke.

Fluttershy looked up at her with a smile...then suddenly seized her by the throat, squeezing. 


	6. Fight

6. Fight

Rainbow Dash struggled in Fluttershy's grip, unable to break free. "Fluttershy..." she gasped. "It's me...it's Rainbow Dash..."

Dr. Eggman laughed. "How much it must hurt you, child...when friendship is betrayed..."

Dash blinked back tears, struggling to break free. Then, from off in the distance, she heard a familiar voice at an unfamiliar volume.

"RAINBOW DASH! IT'S A TRAP!"

The voice was shouted incredibly loud from a great distance. Gazing in the direction of the origin, Dash spotted a vehicle way off in the distance...and a flutter of pink in the front seat. As hope filled her, she flexed her whole body and kicked the one holding her in the chest...hard.

WIth the sound of tearing machinery, 'Fluttershy' staggered backward, clutching at her sparking stump of an arm. Inside the injury, a glowing light was just visible.

The arm dropped to the ground, the hologram falling, showing a complicated mass of metal and circuitry. After a moment, tendrils extended from the stump, pulling the arm back and reattatching it.

Dash pulled out a communicator. "NOW!" she shouted into it.

Sonic's eyes flew open. He leapt into the air, spinning, shattering the chains that bound him. As he came to the ground, there was a flash of light, and the rest of the team arrived: Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow, who Dash had only just met in preparing this. It was Shadow who had used Chaos Control to bring them all here at Dash's signal.

Dr. Eggman laughed. "Well, Rainbow Dash...how unexpected. You intended to stab me in the back? Then again, it's not like you're honesty."

As Dash blinked in confusion, Sonic stepped forward. "I recognize that tech, Eggman! What were you thinking reactivating Metal Sonic?"

As everyone else gasped at this news, Eggman chuckled. "Oh, Sonic...he didn't." Eggman's body contorted and shifted, and after a moment a metal version of Sonic stood in his place. "I had it all set up, gift wrapped this for the good doctor...but he proved too good to even terrorize a helpless pony. Oh well, I didn't need him anymore. Afterall..." He snapped his metal fingers.

FLuttershy's hologram dropped, revealing a metallic body not unlike Metal Sonic's. Five other metal creatures dropped cloaking tech, revealing metal versions of each of Rainbow Dash's friends from her own world - as Mobians - including one of herself.

"...I've MADE myself some new friends. You've already met Metalshy, but I would be remiscse if I did not introduce the others. Let me make known to you all Twilight Steel, Metaljack, Pinkie Fry, Jewels...and Metal Dash." Metal Sonic gestured to the copies of FLuttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash each in turn. "Metal Dash proved her use and loyalty already...but it's time for them all to show what they are made of, wouldn't you say?" He pointed his hand and snapped his fingers. "Kill."

Each of the metal ponies charged forward, aiming for specific opponents as Sonic and Metal Sonic clashed once more. Dash faced her own dopplganger. Amy faced Pinkie Fry, Shadow faced Twilight Steel, Jewel faced Rouge, Knuckles face Metaljack, and Tails face Metalshy.

Sonic and Metal Sonic had clashed many times before, and their skills had long been evenly matched, as Metal Sonic's growth in power would only be matched by Sonic's chaotic nature and reckless confidence. However, this time was different. Somehow, Metal Sonic was able to anticipate Sonic's moves, although his own actions were almost as though he was unfamiliar with his own body.

Dash was rapidly able to gain an advantage over her duplicate. After all, it was created to best her skill levels from when she first arrived on Mobius. She had improved greatly since then. Seeing something around it's neck, she snalred. "That's not yours!" she snapped, dashing in before the robot could react. Seizing the necklace, she kicked out with all her might, sending Metal Dash through the air. She hung the Element of Loyalty back around her own neck where it belonged before pursuing her opponent.

Amy's battle with Pinkie Fry seemed to be going well. Pinkie Fry kept pulling things out of nowhere with various effects when wielded, everything from exploding pies to fire breathing rubber chickens. However, Amy was battle hardened and managed to avoid most of the attacks, countering strongly with her hammer.

Rouge's battle with Jewel was a hard one, as they were scarily evenly matched. Every move Rouge would use would be countered, and every move Jewel made was countered as well. This battle didn't look good, as Rouge would tire long before Jewel ran out of power.

Knuckles wasn't doing so well against Metaljack. They were evenly matched in power, but Metaljack was somewhat faster than Knuckles. However, Knuckles was able to take a good deal more damage without flinching, while a powerful hit to Metaljack forced her to withdraw while she reassembled.

Tails was rapidly making short work of Metalshy in battle. Both were aerial fighters, but while Metalshy constantly charged him...he just hovered back out of range, taking pop shots with his arm cannon. Since he'd been ready for a death battle - he'd decided the picture had shown Eggman had gone too far - the blast from it was no longer designed to stun.

Shadow's battle with Twilight Steel was surprisingly even. She countered each of his chaos techniques for a while with magic spells. However, as he used chaos ontrol to manuever their position on the battlefield, he saw his opportunity when only the Metals were in range. "Chaos...BLAST!" The erupting blast of chaos energy sent all the metals flying, to land in a heap some distance away, although the damage rapidly repaired.

Metal Sonic was the first to come to his feet. "Ah...was not expecting that attack...although I must say, I like it." As the heroes approached, there was a wicked glint in Metal's red eyes. "However, it's time to end this." Metal Sonic once more snapped his metal fingers.

The six metal ponies leapt together. Each extended a strange energy projector as immense energies began to gather. Dash stared at the formation in shock. She recognized it. Charging in, she was only able to pull Sonic out of the way...before a negative rainbow slammed into the others, sending them flying backward, their energy drained.

Metal Sonic laughed, then paused to examine something on his arm. "Well, it seems the Negative Harmony Cannon functions perfectly...although the cooldown period appears to be built into the magic, rather than the users as I had thought..." He looked up. Shadow had dropped the Chaos Emeralds he had been holding onto - all seven of them - when he was hit with the blast. Seven glowing spheres of color floated over the emeralds, and the emeralds themselves were grey, without light. Metal Sonic's eyes glowed. "How wonderful for me," he said, holding out one arm. The seven spheres were sucked into his body, and he glowed briefly. He glanced up at Sonic and Dash. "Seems I didn't get all of you. Pity...but you two alone won't last long."

"Then it's a good thing they aren't fighting alone!" said a voice from nearby that made Dash gasp in shock.

The vehicle had pulled to a halt. It was an Eggspeeder, built for rapid ground transport, with few weapons. It was a six seater, and the five passengers had disembarked. FLuttershy was easily recognized by the picture Dash had been sent...but the others were a surprise.

On the far left, an orange pony girl with blond hair stood, dressed in blue denim overalls and a cowbay hat. She had a stalk of grain in her teeth and a smirk on her face. Next to her stood a white unicorn girl with dark blue hair dressed in a violet sheath gown, giving Metal Sonic a very haughty glare. On the right next to Fluttershy was a bright pink pony in...a clown suit. Standing between the pink pony and white unicorn, right in front, was a purple unicorn girl with darker purple hair, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Floating over her shoulder was a purple and green chao.

Dash stared in shock. "Applejack? Rarity? Pinkie Pie? Twilight Sparkle?" She paused as she stared at the chao. "...Spike?"

"Chao..." the chao said, holding up a sign that read, 'This is humiliating.'

Twilight Sparkle grinned. "Did you really think we wouldn't come when we knew you needed help?"

"But how did you get here?" Dash demanded as she quickly ran forward to embrace everyone.

Before Twilight could answer, they were interrupted by metallic clapping.

"Oh I just love tearful reunions," Metal Sonic said. "Don't you?"

"Fight now, talk later!" Applejack said, charging forward to attack her metal counterpart.

"Careful!" Dash called. "They're designed to be better than you at your best skills!" She charged her counterpart.

"Dully noted," Rarity said as she clashed with Jewel, "although I think mine must be a failed design, then. Her sense of fashion is just horrid."

"I'm pretty sure she meant combat related, Rarity!" Pinkie Pie said happily as she literally danced circles around her doppleganger.

"I-I think I'm going to need some help..." Fluttershy half mumbled as she fought her duplicate...until SPike charged in and proceeded to knock Metalshy around.

Eggman also lended a hand, pulling out a blaster and taking popshots whenever one of the robots was clear of friendly targets. Sonic's fight with Metal Sonic, however, wasn't going too well, as he was still tired and hurt from the first round.

Twilight Sparkle and Twilight Steel circled each other carefully. While magic was Sparkle's strongest trait, she had always been the strategist of the group, and knew her duplicate would likely be the same. After a few breif exchanges of spells, however, she grinned. "You may be stronger in magic than me," she told her copy, "but whoever programmed your spell list was a rank, arrogant ametuer." With that, she delivered a rather blistering spell combo that nearly tore Twilight Steel to pieces, leaving a large crystal with a familiar crest on it exposed, glowing. At the sight of the symbol, Sparkle flinched, giving time for Steel to get back to her feet. "No..." she whispered.

"Oh please," Metal Sonic said, suddenly backhanding Sonic aside. "After our last fight, did you really think I wouldn't take all you would learn into account? It's just there's only so much that can be done in regards to magic with machines."

Twilight Sparkle backed up nervously. "We-we've never fought before," she said strongly. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember me?" Metal Sonic asked. "I'm hurt. Then again, this is a different form. Perhaps this will refresh your memory." Metal SOnic's body suddenly contorted. "Form feet and legs!" he shouted.

Metaljack, Jewel and Pinkie Fry suddenly contorted, slamming into each other as they combined.

"Form arms and torso!"

Metal Dash, Metal Shy, and Twilight Steel also combined, attatching to the base.

"And I'll form...the head!"

As Metal Sonic attatched to the completed form, it moved in a sinuous, snake like manner. Although the entire body was now metal, the coloring was a crazed mix, as every part of the body was different from any other, none seeming to match. However, to Twilight Sparkle and the others, this created a familiar - and frightening - visage.

"D-dischord..." Fluttershy barely whispered. 


	7. End Game

7. End Game

"Discord!" Twilight Sparkle snarled. "I don't know how you got here, but you made a mistake revealing yourself like this. We know how to beat you! Formation everyone!"

The ponies gathered around Twilight as they began to energize the Elements of Harmony. Discord grinned as the weapon that defeated him before began to energize. Across his body, six panles opened up. Light was visible from within them as he waited...even going so far as to create a bullseye on his chest.

At first, Twilight was nervous about this - when he'd done it last, the ELements hadn't worked on him - but she shoved it aside. As the gathered power was unleashed, the rainbow of light bathed Discord...and when it passed, he smiled at them all. Crystals had extended from the openings on his body, glowing in the colors of the Elements...and each crystal had one of the elemental symbols on it.

Twilight and the others staggered back. "It's...it's not possible..."

Discord laughed. "Thanks for the recharge. Since you were so kind as to give me a power boost...I think I'll tell you how this all came to be." Leaning back, he grinned. "You see, when Celestia and Luna bound me in stone, my body was trapped...but my spirit could wander. Though weaker than my body was originally, I could still sow a little chaos...at least enough so that when three young friends tussled in my presence, I was able to break free. But you six..." He laughed wickedly. "You six turned my body completely to stone. My old body is defunct, unusable. ...so I went to find a new one.

"At first, I searched through several worlds, seeking a way to reenergize so I could create my new body...until I found a world that existed between worlds, one those who made use of it called...the Internet." He shuddered in pleasure. "It amazed me. How could anywhere be so full of chaos? Flame wars, memes, arguements...this world had aspects of all worlds within it, viewed in any number of ways. This world seemed forged of the power of imagination, and other worlds were born from it. People argued and fought, about everything from the right way to guide their own world to which of you six was 'best pony.' I found it amusing that those who professed such loyalty to your tenants of friendship, love, and tolerance...could also be the source of such delicious chaos! I reveled there for longer than I should, I admit, learning of your adventures after my defeat, and of other things. But then the flow of chaos guided me to a new world...this one.

"This world drew me. It thrives on chaos. Even the primary mystic relic is so named...the chaos emeralds. This world was perfect for me...if I could only find a vessel with which to rebuild myself." He grinned at Eggman. "I have you to thank for that, Doctor. You created a special device inside Metal Sonic to house his personality program...but how could you possibly know that in doing so, you gave him a soul. Of course a being with a soul would rebel against one who enslaved him. When I found him - caged, bound, and shut down - I spoke with him and offered him a deal. He leaped at the chance for freedom before he learned the cost. With his personality suppressed to nothing...he made the perfect vessel.

"But that wasn't the end of what you gave me, Doctor. The device that housed his soul - and now mine - was the perfect design for my purposes...since it was the exact same design as the original vessels of the Elements of Harmony. You wondered why the Metal Ponies didn't rebel? It was because they were not true independent entities...they were extensions of Metal Sonic...of me.

"Metal Dash was a test, and I put all the crystals I would need for my project into her before sending her to Equestria. There, she took Rainbow Dash's place and fulfilled her objectives...acquiring the energy of the elements of harmony from their bearers."

Discord turned to the shocked ponies, smiling. "It was rather easy for most of you. Magic - the most unpredictable - was easiest, since you use it so much, Twilight Sparkle. Honesty and Laughter were almost pathetically easy to acquire; every time you spoke true Applejack, or you laughed or brought laughter, Pinkie Pie, I got what I needed." He smirked at Rarity. "I have no idea why, but Generosity in its purest form was easiest to harvest from you when you were with Spike. I wonder why?" He laughed as Rarity hid a blush and Spike looked at her in confusion and shock.

"But Kindness...for some reason I wasn't able to charge that crystal. And the crystal for Loyalty wasn't charging either. So Metal Dash brought those two elements here...as well as Fluttershy. At this point, I admit, I had abandoned capturing the elements completely, and thought four would be enough to protect me...but then you played so easily into my hands.

"You, Rainbow Dash: I knew that it would be a struggle for you to choose between Sonic and Fluttershy...and it allowed me to absorb plenty of your element, almost more than I needed." He smiled wickedly, showing all his mismatched teeth. "But it was you, Fluttershy, who truely made this possible. You see, Eggman had been so cruel to you: kidnapped you, cruelly bound and gagged you, and then went to terrorize you further. ...but at his lowest point, you showed him kindness.

"At the time, I'd figured that I could just break the power of Harmony by having Metalshy kill Rainbow Dash. But because of teh kindness you showed Eggman - and the kindness he showed you in return - the crystal for Kindness blazed brightly. Because of you, I was able to turn the power of the Negative Harmony against Sonic's friends...and absorb the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Because of you, my dear, I am truely invincible now...for everything that could have destroyed me is now a part of me."

He laughed uproariously as the ponies pulled away, plainly frightened, and FLuttershy seemed to wilt, mumbling apologies to her friends. "But now, I'd say it's time to start this show, wouldn't you say?" He pulled a top hat and cane out of nowhere. "5, 6, 7, 8!

"Don't bother getting up you're in my control No way for you to fuss and fight"

A device extended from the back of his head as he danced and sang. The music it emitted wore on the ears, carrying fear and madness.

"I've taken all your powers - so, lucky you You will be in my show tonight."

As Rainbow Dash charged him, he backhanded her away easily.

"You think you can defeat me - oh, how very droll!  
Well heroes there's one thing you should know:"

Twilight tried to cast a spell on him, but nothing happened.

"I am the one with magic powers here,  
I am the one who runs the show!"

He proceeded to dance and sing, warping the world around him and elsewhere. In her own world, Blaze was confused as a Cheezburger landed on her head. A panel in the sky opened, allowing a cat to peek through. Narwhals fell from the sky, babbling about the force.

"I am the master of ceremonies,  
So let me set you straight:  
With just a wave of my magic paw, I'm...  
Master of your fate!"

On the last line, his eyes glowed. Shadows poured off of him, taking on the form of shadow versions of each of the ponies, dancing for him.

"With just some hocus-pocus and -" He made one of his hands briefly dissapear "-sleight of hand,  
You all are under my command."

The shadows began to stalk towards the ponies as they backed away.

"Put them in their nightmares!  
Keep them all apart!  
Places everypony, the show's about to start!"

He danced back as the shadow ponies began to sing.

"He is the master of ceremonies,  
So let him set you straight:  
With just a wave of his magic paw, he's..."

Shadow Twilight leapt into her.  
"Master of your fate!"

000000000000000

Twilight Sparkle leaned back upon her throne, grinning in pleasure. She wondered how she had come to be here, but then she knew. She had earned this place, becoming the supreme magical power Equestria had ever seen. She had studied the books and ancient scrolls long and hard, and no magic was ever beyond her skills.

Then she dove into an older archive, and learned spells of even greater power. The cost of these spells had worried her at first, but then she had tasted their power, and she wanted more.

Other mages had stood in her way, envious of her power, trying to stop her, trying to hold her back...they were all gone now, dead at her horn, their power added to her own. Celestia and Luna...Zacora...Cadence...Rarity...even Shining Armor had tried to stop her, but he had only fed her hunger for power.

Her throne was built of the bones of her foes, and all of Equestria bowed to her mystic might. She laughed her triumph...and deep inside her true self, that unpitying laughter erased her soul.

00000000000

Shadow Rarity leapt into her.  
"Master of your fate!"

00000000000

Rarity sat upon a great pile of gemstones, gloating over her treasure. It was hers, all hers. She was told it was all the jewels in Equestria...but she didn't believe those lying fools. She knew there was more. She drove them with magic to look even harder. She would not rest until all the jewels of the world were hers and hers alone.

Glancing down, she saw her former friends struggling, trying to cart heavy loads behind them. Her tail lashed, making them work faster to feed her desires.

Glancing into a mirror, she did not see her pony self. She saw the rampaging, crude beast her consuming greed had turned her into: a savage, white dragon with dark blue spines. In the back of teh reflection, she saw a purple claw - very small - just barely sticking out of the pile of gemstones.

Regaining herself for a moment, she dug through the treasure...only to find Spike was no longer among the living. He had starved amongst plenty, as he preferred to die than displease her by eating her treasure.

00000000000

Shadow Applejack leapt.  
"Master of your fate!"

00000000000

Applejack wandered deserted streets. She saw people in the buildings, but as she approached, she saw each and every door and window slam in her face. She couldn't understand it. Why was everypony being so unfriendly to her? As she felt her stomach rumble, she raced for a door that wasn't yet closed.

"Please," she begged, "can't you just let me in for a bite to eat?"

The pony at the door snorted. "What? So you can later spill our secrets to anyone who asks? Just like you did your friends and family?" The door was slammed in her face.

"Wha-" Applejack stepped back, shocked. She wouldn't share people's secrets...would she? She may insist on being honest, but that was taking it too far. She weren't no Gabby Gums, after all.

As she thought of that, she saw a familiar face walking by. "Applebloom!" she called out, running towards her. "Can you spare your big sister an apple or two?" she asked, looking at Applebloom's full bags.

Applebloom glared at her with her eyes full of hate...just as Applejack had looked on her when she had been Gabby Gums. "I have no sister!" she snapped, turning to stomp away. The words were a knife in Applejack's heart, as she sank to the ground and wept.

0000000000000

Shadow Fluttershy leapt.  
"Master of your fate!"

0000000000000

Fluttershy rushed to tend to everything around the house. There weren't any animals to tend to, but there were still chores. She had to clean the place up, take out all the trash, clean herself up...and she had to cook his dinner. He would be home soon.

Almost as soon as she finished cooking, he came in through the door. "Where's my dinner?" he shouted.

"Coming dear," she called back softly. "Just a minute-"

"I don't want it in a minute! I want it now!"

"I'll bring it right out!" She grabbed the meal and brought it to him. The lights were dim, and his face was hidden in shadow...but she knew what he looked like. She set his dinner on the table. "Here you are, dear. Do you like it?"

He glanced at it, then smacked the bowl, tossing some of it over her. "You expect me to eat this slop?" he shouted. "Is this all you can make for me?"

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, shrinking back. "I'll do better."

"You'd better!" he snapped. "If this is all there is," he said dismissively.

Fluttershy cringed, waiting for him to finish. After a time, he knocked the bowl away and went to the other room. She took the bowl back to the kitchen to clean it...until she heard shouting from the other room.

"YOU CALL THIS CLEAN!"

She came running in, shivering. He was angry. "I'm sorry, I'll do better-" She fell back as he kicked at her.

"That's what you say every day, but you never do it! You stupid, useless, pathetic excuse for a mare! What are you good for anyway? Why did I saddle myself with such a pathetic crybaby!" With each insult, he kicked at ehr again.

She crouched down as the kicks fell, sheiding her head with her forehooves and wings. "I'm sorry! I'll do better! I'll get it right! I'm sorry!"

00000000000000000

Sonic and Rainbow Dash stared in shock as the others cowered in terror. Sonic had managed to disperse the shadow Rainbow Dash before it reached her, but everyone else's shadows had infused them, making them cringe and cower, whimpering various things.

Twilight Sparkle: "No, I wouldn't...I couldn't...I would never...I'm so sorry..."

Rarity: "Spike...everyone...I'm so sorry...I'm a monster..."

Applejack: "Discord was right...all truth ever does is hurt...I never shoulda talked like I did..."

Fluttershy: "I'm sorry...I'll be good...I'll do better...I won't fail again..."

Pinkie Pie: "No...not the cupcakes..."

They stared at them in shock...though Sonic was especially shocked to see Eggman next to Fluttershy, holding her gently and trying to reassure her.

Dischord began to sing to Sonic and Rainbow Dash.  
"Now for the greatest grand finale And the reason why you're here:"

He grinned as the color began to fade from the other ponies.  
"Tonight I will make the Ponies...  
Disappear...Forever!"

He laughed maniacally for a time. Sonic suddenly pointed. "Dash! Thet thing on the back of his head! It's what's doing...whatever it is to your friends!" Sonic leaped to attack.

Dischord swung lion's paw out and seized Sonic out of the air. "How very right you are, Sonic." He squeezed, and the sound of cracking bones were drowned out by Sonic's scream. "And thank you for helping me make Rainbow Dash's nightmare...real." As he continued to squeeze, he turned to Dash. "So what's it going to be? You have time to save your friends...or Sonic. Which is it going to be?"

Dash froze, not knowing what to do, torn up inside as her own element was turned against her. Unnoticed by anyone, the Chaos Emeralds - still grey - began to slide across the ground towards her.

Discord laughed. "And you know, while you're deciding..." He tossed Sonic into the air. "I think I'll have a snack!" He opened his mouth wide.

As Sonic limply fell into Discord's mouth, something inside Dash snapped. She had to save them all!

The emeralds flew to her. There was a bright flash of rainbow colored light.

No one saw what happened next. One moment, everything seemed lost, and Sonic was about to be eaten. The next, Dash and the emeralds were nowhere to be seen, Discord's head was blasted apart, and the color was returning to the others as the nightmare was broken.

Discord's head repaired itself. "WHAT?" he demanded. "How is this possible?"

Eggman was pointing into the sky. Where he pointed, a figure floated. All that was visible were white-gold wings folded, covering the body entirely, and a flowing rainbow corona.

Twilight Sparkle blinked as she looked up. "C...Celestia?" she said in disbelief.

There was a flash of golden light...and the wings unfolded. It was not Celestia that floated there, but Rainbow Dash, changed almost beyond recognition. Her fur had changed from Cyan to white gold, and her mane and tail were much longer and fuller, seeming to flow around her. The colors of her mane and tail also flowed, as though a liquid rainbow poured from her. In her arms was Sonic, his body no longer broken and glowing with the golden light of the chaos emeralds. Smiling, he floated out of her arms. Then they both gazed down at Discord, ready to fight.

Discord sneered. "Well, this is unexpected..." The world around them seemed to shift, and suddenly they were all on Angel Island, and Discord was wrapped around the Master Emerald. "But not entirely unaccounted for. While designing the metal ponies, I decided to include in Metal Sonic one of the more useful features of one of his prototypes...after upgrading it." Energy from the Master Emerald flowed into him rapidly. After a few moments, the Master Emerald was drained completely, and turned grey. Leaping free of it, Discord roared...and his body flashed gold. "Face me now if you can, heroes!" he proclaimed, flowing into the sky.

Rainbow Slash and Super Sonic charged after him, her wings cutting through the air like a hot knife through butter, his quills tearing at the air in his wake. They reached the area of sky Discord had chosen for his battlefield, and the sky was chaos. In trying to reach Discord, they had to manuever amongst any number of crazy obstacles: nyancats armed with machine guns, alien lasers, and giant fruit and sweets, in addition to the expected cotton candy clouds full of chocolate rain.

"You know," Sonic commented in an aside to Rainbow Slash, "if he weren't such a despicable villain, I'd like his style of chaos."

Slash rolled her eyes. "Keep your mind on the fight, Sonic."

As they evaded the obstacles, they reached Discord and began to strike at him. Unfortunately, they discovered that the majority of the energy was focused into rendering his outer skin impenetrable. Despite landing numerous hits, they weren't inflicting any damage. And while they were all powered by the chaos emeralds at this point, it was plain that Dischord knew how to use that power better than they did. If things went on as they did, they'd run out of energy...and lose.

00000000000

Down below, everyone had recovered to a certain extent. While most were watching the fight above, feeling helpless, one was trying to do something.

"Chaos is power...power is enriched by the heart...the master is the one who unifies the chaos...dammit! Work, gods curse you!" Knuckles pounded his fist on the inert Master Emerald.

Twilight Sparkle came over. "That sounded like a spell. What's it supposed to do?"

Knuckles sighed. "When the Master Emerald has energy inside, it activates it, and neutralizes the power of the chaos emeralds. I though maybe I could use it to neutralize Discord...but it simply hasn't any power!"

Twilight stared at the Master Emerald for a time. "Chaos is power..." she mumbled under her breath. "Power is enriched by the heart...heart...harmony is the power that seals chaos..." Her eyes widened. "Girls! Over here! I have an idea!"

The other ponies ran over. "What are we gonna do? Huh? Huh?" Pinkie Pie seemed as un daunted as ever...although there were shadows in her eyes she was obviously trying to supress.

"No time to explain! Put your element against the Master Emerald and chant with me!" She leaned her crown against the Master Emerald.

Confused, the others did as directed, taking the stone in their necklace and holding it against the Master Emerald. They all began to chant as Twilight directed them.

"Chaos is power...power is enriched by the heart...the heart of harmony unifies the chaos...by the strength of harmony, awaken."

"Honesty," Applejack said strongly.

"Generosity," Rarity spoke, a deep sadness in her eyes as she held Spike to her.

"Kindness," Flutershy spoke softly, leaning on Ivo to help her stand.

"Laughter," Pinkie Pie said, her face serious.

Up above, Rainbow Slash spoke without knowing why. "Loyalty."

Down below, Twilight Sparkle spoke. "Magic."

They chanted anew. "By the Power of Harmony, Awaken!"

The light returned to the Master Emerald and it began to spin rapidly, a pure white light building within it.

Suddenly, white light filled the eyes of teh five surrounding it, and they chanted in one voice that belonged to none of them.

"Power of water, wind and earth,  
Send the beast back to his birth!  
Raise the fire to free the sword To severe the binds of fate's cord!"

The light erupted from the Master Emerald, shooting into the heavens. It struck Sonic and Rainbow Slash, and they were enveloped. When the light passed, they had changed.

Sonic flashed with an endless rainbow of colors, as sparkles of light surrounded his body, driving back the chaos Discord crafted. Rainbow's wings had grown even larger, and shown with all the colors that existed, and all those that did not. Her mane and tail were now coronas of rainbow light that surrounded her body. A pure white horn rose from her head, spiraling gracefully, letting shine the full power of harmony.

Hyper Sonic and Rainbow Strike gazed upon Discord, all hate gone from them as they now knew what they had to do. They shot upward into the heavens, faster than light.

"What is this?" Discord demanded, then gaped as the moon passed before the sun, casting him in shadow.

At the center point of the lunar eclipse - equidistant between Earth and Moon - Sonic and Strike raised their hands and gathered the power - chaos, harmony, and magic - into a single sphere. When all the power was gathered, they pointed it downwards and spoke in a single voice. "CHAOS...REQUIEM!"

A corruscating double rainbow of light blasted downward, shifting and flowing, hunting for Discord.

Seeing it coming, he laughed. "Oh please," he said derisively. "You already tried harmony." He opened the panels to expose the crystals, ready to absorb the power. As the rainbow passed over him, he flinched. "What? This...this isn't harmony!"

As the power flowed over him, the crystals tried to absorb it...and shattered, one by one. The chaos energy drove the power of the chaos emeralds out of him, and the magic bound him in place.

On the tail of the rainbow, Hyper Sonic and Rainbow Strike dove, hand in hand, spinning around each other, focusing all their power into a single moment. As Discord cried out in frustration...they dove into his mouth and - moments later - punched out through his tail. After a few moments, Metal Discord exploded in a blazing aroura that expanded outward, as a Sonic Rainboom was distorted by Sonic Wind.

As the pieces of the villain crashed to the ground, Hyper Sonic and Rainbow Strike landed on the ground near their friends, gently touching down, gazing upon their handiwork. 


	8. Wrap Up

8. Wrap Up

As Rainbow Strike and Hyper Sonic settled to the ground, pieces of Metal Dischord's body rained to the ground, crashing loudly. When the noise finally stopped, they relaxed...and returned to their normal forms, the Chaos Emeralds seperating from them and scattering, their light restored. Dash and Sonic both fell to their knees, coughing. Each were suprised when they coughed up a bit of blood. Sonic recovered first. "Let's never do that again," he gasped out.

Dash nodded, managing to catch her breath. Looking up, she saw everyone else running towards them and waved. As they approached, the two were mobbed by friends happy to see them both okay.

One voice rang out over the others. "It worked!" Twilight Sparkle gasped out happily. "I can't believe it worked!"

Dash looked up at her. "What did you do?" she asked. "Where did that power boost come from?"

Twilight explained in a single breath, "Well, the chaos emeralds are the chaos of this world, much as Discord is the chaos of ours, and the Master Emerald balances their chaos, much as the elements of harmony balance Discord's chaos. When Discord was able to use the power of harmony alongside his chaos power, I realized that ALL creatures must exist on a spectrum between chaos and harmony, able to wield power from both sides. SO I combined the Elements of Harmony with the Masyer Emerald in an attempt to boost the power the two of you were already using...and it worked!"

"Yay!" Fluttershy said quietly.

Sonic blinked, then turned to Dash. "Can...you tell me what it was she just said?"

Dash shook her head. "Sorry, magic's kinda beyond me." She breathed heavily. "Glad that's over with, though. I don't think any of us could fight anymore just now." Glancing around at everyone, she continued, "You guys look almost as exhausted as I feel."

Suddenly, an evil laugh filled the air, and a large piece of wreckage began to shudder. As the laughter continued, pieces of the wreckage fell off, revealing an egg shape, that suddenly shattered. Dischord floated there in a body of fleshm though somewhat smaller than he was before, about the size of the others.

"Incompetent fools!" he cried. "Did you really think I would be satisfied with a body of steel, with all its limitations, when I can have my body of immortal flesh once more? With your power expended, I am beyond your ability to harm now! My strength has not yet fully returned...but it should be more than enough to destroy you all...with one shot." Grinning evilly, he leveled his hands towards them. "Say goodbye, heroes!" he shouted as everyone flinched away.

A quiet voice spoke up. "How dare you..." FLuttershy stepped in front of the group. "HOW DARE YOU! You think just because you're chaos, just because you're immortal with scary powers, that you get to be a bully?" She stomped up to him, giving him the full force of the stare. "Well let me tell you something, Discord...nopony, and I mean NOPONY...hurts...my...FRIENDS!" She gets nose to nose with him, glaring him down. "You got that?"

Everyone stared in shock. After a moment, Discord shook off the shock. "And what are you gonna do about it, Fluttercry?" he said disdainfully. Then, "OW! Let go of my antler!"

Grabbing Discord by his antler, Fluttershy pulled him over her knee...and proceeded to swat his backside for all he was worth, remonstrating him as she went, punctuating each word with another spanking. "You've been a very bad boy! Bad boys get punished!"

"Ow! Ow! Stop it! Leggo! That hurts!"

"Not until you're sorry!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Owowowowowow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry mommy! I'll be a good boy!"

Once Discord was suitably chastised - and crying his eyes out, totally terrified of Fluttershy - she released him. "Now...what do you have to say for yourself?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry...I've been a bad boy...I won't do it again..."

"Good!" Fluttershy nodded her head. "Now go to your room and think about what you've done!"

"Yes, Mommy," Discord whimpered, flowing away and dissappearing in light.

Fluttershy glared at the spot of light for a time. Then her eyes widened and she put her hands to her face. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe I just did that!"

Everyone was staring at Fluttershy, completely and utterly poleaxed. For some reason, Eggman dumped a bucket of ice water over his head.

At long last, Sonic whispered to Dash, "I thought you said she was the timid one?"

As it was dead quiet, the whisper was plainly heard, and startled a laugh out of everyone, leaving Fluttershy further embarrassed. After a while things calmed down, and Pinkie Pie spoke up. "Well, it looks like Discord's been dealt with for good!"

"Yep!" Amy replied. "And peace has been restored to the world."

"Friends have been reunited!"

"And new romances abound!"

"You know what this calls for?" Amy and Pinkie Pie asked each other in unison. They then answered their own question. "A PARTY!"

A unanimous groan came up from all assembled.

00000000000000

Later, at the party, everyone was relaxed and having a good time in their own way. Many of the group had paired off to compare things about the two worlds...and the two groups.

Rarity was standing with Rouge. "Now, Twilight did some research before we came here, and I think I understand this." She pointed at her own chest. "These are for feeding young ones and attracting a mate, right?"

Rouge nodded. "Only the second one until you're mated, though."

Rarity nodded. "So tell me...how come Fluttershy's are so big?" she demanded, pointing to a corner of the room. Fluttershy - now dressed in dark brown slacks and a baggy, oversized tan sweater that left her hands hidden in the sleeves - was still obviously the most...well endowed of the ponies. Rarity then gestured to herself. "And why am I so small?" she wailed.

Rouge shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know what to tell you there. Probably biology. Some girls got it: some don't."

Rarity shrugged. "Well, at least I'm bigger than Amy over there. She could almost pass for a boy."

From her place chatting with Pinkie, Amy began to twitch angrily, struggling to hold her temper.

Knuckles, meanwhile, was approaching Fluttershy. "Say, that was pretty awesome how you put Discord in his place!" he said energetically. "I don't think we've been formerly introduced. I'm Knuckles. What's your name?"

Fluttershy glanced away, blushing. "I'm Fluttershy," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

Knuckles blinked. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

She wrapped her arms around herself, leaving her right hand on her left shoudler and her left hand on her right hip. "I'm Fluttershy," she said again, even quieter than before.

Knuckles blinked at her.

She pulled in on herself. "I'm Fluttershy." This time, her voice came out the barest squeak.

From her place next to Shadow, Twilight Sparkle laughed. "That brings back memories."

"Come again?" Shadow asked.

She pointed at Fluttershy, where Knuckles was now backing away slowly. "That's exactly how my first meeting with Fluttershy went, right up until she noticed Spike."

Shadow laughed. "Talk about deja vu, huh?" He then raised a questioning eyebrow as Eggman came up and laid a comforting hand on FLuttershy's shoulder, starting up a conversation with her. "She seems comfortable with the Doctor, though."

"Huh." Twilight watched for a time. "I wonder why?"

"I wonder what they talk about," Shadow replied.

Twilight shrugged. "As long as she's enjoying herself, I don't care."

Applejack, meanwhile, had ambushed Knuckles on his way back to the crowd. "Come on, pardner!" she said happily. "Let's see how well you dance!"

"Whoa!" Knuckles said as he was pulled into a dance much too fast for him. Everyone got a laugh out of that.

The party went on well into the night. As things started to wind down, Dash found herself face to face with Twilight. "Say Twilight, I'm glad you all could make it here. THis world is really great, and there's a lot you need to see."

"Well, we've got time," Twilight admitted. "I have no idea how to get us home."

Dash blinked. "Wait...you all came here when it might be a one way trip? Why?"

Twilight shrugged. "You and Fluttershy needed help. How could we not?"

Blinking back sudden tears, Dash pulled Twilight into a hug. "Thanks, Twi."

Twilight laughed. "Rainbow Dash, since when have you been the mushy one?" After a moment, she hugged her back. "I missed you."

"Missed you, too. All of you." Dash pulled back. "And hey, no rush on the return spell, alright? I'm in no real hurry to get home."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She glanced towards where Sonic was starting to yawn. "So...things are serious between you two?" she asked teasingly.

Dash thought about the question for a bit, thinking back just a few hours ago.

00000000000

After absorbing the chaos emeralds, Rainbow Slash had punched through Metal Discord's head, destroying the nightmare device and catching Sonic. She had then wrapped her wings around him, as she could feel the life force leaving his body. "Please Sonic..." she whispered. "Don't...don't die..." Not knowing what else to do...she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. Guided by her heart, the chaos energy flowed into him, healing his wounds and filling him with its power. When she pulled back, he was smiling up at her, one hand cupping her cheek.

00000000000

Returning to the present, Dash smiled. "I guess you could say that," she said, leaving a shocked look on Twilight's face. "I'm gonna go catch some z's. Night." She turned and followed Sonic outside to a grassy hill. There, without either of them seeming to think about it, they curled up in each other's arms to sleep.

Dash gazed up at Sonic for a time before sleep found her. She knew what would happen when Twilight found the spell to take them home. She would have to choose whether to stay or go. Either Equestria with the others...or Mobius with Sonic. Neither choice on its own seemed the right answer.

As sleep claimed her, she thought, *Maybe it will take a while for Twilight to figure out the spell. Maybe by then, there will be a third choice...*

0000000000000

Rainbow Dash woke slowly, her body in pain. Shaking her head, she pushed herself up on her hooves. ...when the action hit her brain, her eyes flew open.

She stared down at her forehooves, hooves once more. She knew the floor on which she stood. She didn't need to look up to know she was in Canterlot palace, in the throne room. The pain of seperation - she hadn't even gotten to say goodbye - hit her harder than a knife, but she managed to master her pain as Celestia spoke.

"Thank Harmony that worked," Celestia said, relieved. "Twilight Sparkle, I'm so glad you and your friends are all alright. I was so worried for you all."

Twilight spoke up. "Princess Celestia! How did you find us? I thought you weren't able to track us magically in that world."

Celestia shook her ehad. "I didn't find you. I was guided. Discord appeared - it gave me quite a shock, I admit - but all he did was to give me coordinates to lock my spell to bring you all home. I admit it took all the power I could bring to bear to bring you all home and seal the breach between worlds, so that the two worlds could no longer intersect catastrophically." She didn't notice the way Rainbow Dash bristled at these words. "But Discord...he seemed...subdued, almost - dare I say - repentant?"

Pinkie Pie grinned. "That was Fluttershy's doing. After Rainbow Dash whoped his keister, Fluttershy gave him the full dose of the stare! When that didn't work, she put him over her knee and smacked his bottom till he cried for mercy! She knocked the naughty right out of that bad boy!"

Celestia chuckled. "Well, I never thought I would see the day. Well done, all of you." Celestia was lost in thought for a bit. "Hmm...if he is truely repentant and does not intend to sow chaos rampant anymore...perhaps I should reconsider his offers..."

"Offers?" Rarity asked. "What offers could you possibly want to consider from such an ill mannered brute?"

Celestia chuckled. "You can't judge a book by its cover, Rarity. Back before he got out of control and my sister and I had to seal him away...Dischord was courting me. I admit, he's always had something of a rakish charm..."

At that moment, something inside Rainbow Dash gave way. "Well isn't that just swell!" she shouted, her voice tinged heavily with rage.

"Rainbow Dash?" Celestia asked, taken aback. "Whatever is the matter?"

"What's the matter? I'll TELL you what's the matter! All this time we've used the Elements of Harmony for the good of Equestria...at least, that's what you've always told us!" She was very angry, and all her rage was directed at at Celestia. "But let's take a look at who we've had to use them to fight? Nightmare Moon? She was your SISTER! And now Dischord's your ex-boyfriend? Maybe Chrysallis was actually the mean girl from high school that you never got along with! Is that what the Elements of Harmony are for? Solving your personal problems?"

Celestia was actually getting incensed. "How dare-"

"Oh I dare alright!" Rainbow Dash shouted. As angry as she was, Celestia saw the tears in her eyes, which cooled her own rage. "Well, looks like we've done what we were supposed to! You've got your sister back, you've got your kingdom back...hell, now you've even got your boyfriend back! Well whoopdie-clopping-do for you! Well done! Good jobs all around!" Pulling the Element of Loyalty from around her neck, she threw it at Celestia's hooves. "Well I hope you'll be plenty happy, and I hope it was all worth it! Excuse me, Princess, and call me NEVER!" With that, she turned and fled the throne room, leaving a sonic rainboom in her wake in her haste to be away from there.

Celestia stared at where Rainbow Dash had been standing. "What...what happened to her?"

The others all stared at her for a while. Rarity was the first to speak up. "By your leave, your highness." Without waiting for a response, she turned and left the throne room.

Pinkie Pie followed, muttering, "So much for any reason to party again...ever."

Applejack left as well, muttering something unconvincing about being needed on the farm.

Celestia turned to Twilight...who promptly turned her back to her. "Spike, take a letter," Twilight said, ignoring Celestia.

"R-right," Spike said, pulling out pen and quill.

"Dear Princess Celestia," Twilight dictated. "I have learned an important lesson about friendship today. Throughout our lives, everyone is eventually faced with difficult choices. Sometimes, a single choice may effect the rest of our lives. Sometimes, no matter what the options are, we face a choice we will regret making no matter what we do. When a friend reaches such a choice, all you can do for them is advise them, and be there for them. The worst thing you can possibly do to them is to take that choice away from them. They will never forgive you for that. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." She then turned to Spike. "You can send it now."

"But...Princess Celestia's right here. She heard you dictate-"

"Just send it Spike." Twilight trotted out of the room.

"Uh...right." He ran up and handed Celestia the letter. "Here you go." He then ran after Twilight.

Celestia turned to Fluttershy, the last to leave. "Please, Fluttershy...what is going on?"

Fluttershy sighed sadly. "In that other world...Rainbow Dash had met her certain special somepony." She ignored Celestia's gasp as she continued. "It was with his help that she defeated Discord. And...last night, before you drew us back here...she fell asleep in his arms. You pulled her from his loving embrace." Fluttershy turned to leave. "I need to gget home and check on Angel and the others. I've been away from them too long." She went out the door.

Celestia sank in on herself. "Sweet merciful maker...what have I done?"

00000000000000

Some time later, Rainbow Dash was in her cloudy house in Ponyville, alternately pacing and shouting, occasionaly kicking something. When she heard a knock on her door, she went to answer it. "Oh, hey Scootaloo. What brings you?"

Scootaloo looked up at Rainbow Dash sadly. "I overheard what happened to you, why you're so mad now that you're home. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and I wanted to try and help you feel better."

Dash smiled at her. "Thanks, Scoot, but I don't think you can-" Her voice died.

Scootaloo had pulled out what she'd been holding behind her back. It was a pluch doll shaped exactly like Sonic. "Sweetie Belle got the description from Rarity, and Applebloom put it together. I get to deliver it, since I can stand on clouds."

Slowly, Dash reached out and took it. "Thank you, Scootaloo. And tell the others thank you, as well." She slowly closed the door. Walking back to her bed, she lay down on it, holding the plushie and staring into its eyes. Softly, she began to sing.

(To the tune of the show theme song, half tempo, transposed to key of A minor.)

"My little hero...  
I used to wonder what love could be My little hero...  
Until you shared your life with me.  
Crazy adventures Full of fun.  
Your heart of gold,  
Steadfast and true.  
Your heatfelt kindness, can't you see?  
It's you who made my life complete.  
My little hero...  
You will always be in...my...heart..."

On the last word, Rainbow Dash broke down and wept. Scootaloo, still at the door, fled the sadness of the song. All across Ponyville, a sorrowful rain fell, washing away the joy felt at the hero's return. 


	9. U Mad?

9. U Mad?

Rainbow Dash remained in her house for the next month, coming out only rarely to do her job as weather manager for Ponyville. It was discovered she actually didn't have to leave home to do it anymore, as her ability to manipulate weather had grown. She could call the clouds into place from a distance, and even generate lightning from her own body to begin a storm. Most ponies didn't notice that she was no longer coming out to do her job...except for the days where there was an unexpected, unannounced shower, even though they never lasted long.

Twilight Sparkle and the others, however, were very worried about their friend. Having heard from Scootaloo about what triggered the first rainsquall, they knew that each new shower was another storm of weeping from their friend, and their concern drove most of them to distraction.

At the end of the month, as the five sat in the library discussing the problem, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Spike spoke up, running to the door.

Glancing at the clock, Twilight mumbled, "I wonder who would come here this early? It's not even light out."

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Maybe Princess Luna wants to talk to you about something."

Twilight laughed. "That would be the day."

Spike's voice came from the front door. "Rainbow Dash! You're here!"

Everypony charged to the front door...finding nobody there. Twilight glowered at Spike. "Spike! Why would you trick us like tha-" Something tackled Twilight from above, knocking her to the side.

"Gotcha!" Rainbow Dash shouted happily.

Spike smiled. "Because she told me to."

Everyone piled into a group hug, welcoming Rainbow Dash among them. Although she was smiling, she obviously hadn't been taking care of herself. Her mane and tail were rather firty, and quite snarled. Her coat had an unhealthy greyish tint, and her eyes were red from weeping. Still, she looked happy to see everyone.

Rarity was the first to notice her altered appearance. "Rainbow Dash, you haven't been taking care of yourself! Come, this calls for a trip to the spa." She began to push Rainbow Dash towards the spa as the others followed.

"Aw, come on Rarity, the spa? You're not gonna do me up all girly, are you?"

"Not at all, Rainbow Dash. This is a matter of health!" Rarity glanced towards Spike. "Spike, be a dear and run ahead and let the spa know we have an emergency, would you?"

"Right away Rarity!" Spike dashed off.

Between cajoling, wheedling, pleading, and eventual straight levitation, they managed to get Rainbow Dash to the spa to have her seen to. They all also enjoyed a treatment, althoguh Spike grumbled about being pushed out under the 'girls only' rule. At last they were all relaxing in the aromatherapy bath at the end.

Rainbow Dash looked much better. Although her coloration was still greyish - there wasn't much that could be done for it in one sitting - the snarls had been combed out of her mane and tail and their luster restored. A facial treatment had also helped with the bags under her eyes, as well as getting some of the redness out. She sighed as she relaxed, then turned to the others. "So what's new with all of you?"

"Not much," Twilight said. "Mostly been doing some - more or less - random magic research, learning new spells."

"Throwing parties," Pinkie Pie stated. "Though they haven't been as fun."

"Just been tending to the animals," Fluttershy said quietly.

"It's apple buckin season, so it's all work at Sweet Apple Acres," Applejack said calmly.

"Just running my shop for the most part," Rarity said, "and occasionaly hunting for more gems for my new designs."

Twilight chuckled. "Spike's always happy to help you with those." Then she winced, and everyone got quiet, glancing towards Rainbow Dash.

She didn't seem to notice. "So how are things going between you and Spike, Rarity?"

Rarity attempted to side step the question. "Oh, well, you know...the usual..."

Rainbow Dash brought her hoof down. "What's with you all? The moment the subject turns to romance, you act like someone's just spoken something taboo!" She blinked for a moment. "Oh, I see..." She sighed. "It's cause I'm here, right?"

Fluttershy was the first to speak. "We know how much pain you're in, being seperated from...him. We...we didn't want to make it worse."

"Being seperated from him, without even being able to say goodbye...it's a knife in my heart every day." Rainbow Dash looked at the others. "But that pain keeping you all from looking - and it's not just talking about it, I can tell by your faces you haven't been looking - that's just a twist of the knife! My biggest regret is that I didn't take advantage of every moment we could have had together. I wouldn't be able to bear it if all of you made my mistake." She turned to Rarity. "You know how Spike feels about you?"

Rarity nodded. "I...I have for a while now."

"Do you feel the same way?"

Rarity backpeddaled. "It's not exactly polite to-"

"Life's to short for manners, Rarity. You never know what moment might be the last. Now answer the question."

Rarity gulped and looked down, blushing. Finally, she nodded.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Then please, for my sake, don't wait forever. Find out where it can go." She turned to the others. "What about the rest of you?"

Applejack shrugged. "I just can't seem to find the right stallion, you know? I'm sure he's out there somewhere, but I ain't met him yet."

Pinkie Pie shook her head. "Nopony for me, either. There have been a few who came around...but they weren't looking for something permanent." Pinkie Pie glowered. "Just because I like to party doesn't mean I'm easy."

Twilight shrugged her shoulders. "Haven't been looking. Spent most of my time in the library...when I haven't been busy with my new administrative duties as the Mayor's aide."

"Congrats, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash turned to Fluttershy. "What about you?"

She shook a little. "I...I haven't been looking. There have been a few ponies who asked me out, but..." She shuddered. "The nightmare still haunts me."

The others - except for Rainbow Dash - all shuddered. "Don't mention nightmares," they said simultaneously.

"Ah..." Rainbow Dash nodded. She knew which nightmare they were talking about. "THose still haunt all of you, don't they?"

"Not the cupcakes..."

The others all turned to Pinkie Pie. "Do I...want to know?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie Pie shook her head vigorously.

Once they were all done at the spa, they headed out. Rainbow Dash stretched her wings. "I'm going to go for a quick flight, make sure I'm still in shape...then I think I'm going to head back home. I'm...just so tired." Spreading her wings she took off. "See you all later!"

Rarity turned towards where Spike approached. "If you'll excuse me, Twilight, I think I'm going to borrow Spike for the day. I think we'll go on a picnic." She turned. "Spikey-wikey! Are you free today?" She walked off towards him.

Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight walked together a ways. "Rainbow Dash still doesn't look like she's recovered at all," Twilight said quietly.

"She seems lost," Pinkie Pie agreed.

Fluttershy nodded quietly, having nothing to add.

"Sounds to me like she needs something to work for," Applejack said. "A real challenge. If she hadn't gotten so fast, I'da challenged her to race me at the runnin of the leaves again...but she'd beat me easy. Heck, she'd beat every pony in Equestria."

Twilight froze, her eyes wide. A glimmer of an idea was visibly forming. "Excuse me girls...I need to write a letter." She quickly heads for home, leaving the others to disperse, confused.

00000000000

Two weeks later, late at night, Rainbow Dash was startled to hear a knock at her door. "WHo could that be," she grumbled sleepily. She opened the door...and gaped. "Princess Luna! Come in, please."

Luna entered quietly. "Thank you, Rainbow Dash," she replied, not using the royal canterlot voice. "We had feared you would not wish to see us."

Rainbow Dash blinked. "Why?"

"Your outburst upon your return..."

Rainbow Dash dismissed that with a wave of her hoof. "Luna, I wouldn't blame you for your sister's mistake. It's Celestia I don't want to deal with again, not you."

Luna smiled. "Thank you, Rainbow Dash." She sighed. "Unfortunately, it is in response to something our sister has done that brings us here today."

"Oh?" Rainbow Dash asked cautiously.

"This year, as an addendum to the running of the leaves, Celestia has organized another series of events she is calling...an olympics. It will be a series of challenges in strength, speed, agility, skill, and talent. Everypony across Equestria will be there, even those from countries beyond Equestria. Each country leader has selected a team of ponies to be their champions. Celestia is alos selecting her champions...and we would like you to be ours." Luna looked at Rainbow Dash. "We know you to be strong, fast, and to have great endurance. As the main event this olympics will be a race around the entire globe...we would ask of you, will you champion us?"

Rainbow Dash grinned. "You're competeing with your sister here?" At Luna's nod, Rainbow Dash whooped. "A race around the world? Chance to show up everyone, Celestia included? Count me IN!"

Luna smiled. "Thank you Rainbow Dash." Luna pulled out an outfit Rainbow Dash recognized...the uniform of the Shadowbolts. "We have selected a few others to compete alongside you, and we would be honored if you wore this...as our team's captain." When Rainbow Dash began to laugh, Luna smiled widely. "Yes, we are aware of the irony...especially as our Sister has asked Twilight Sparkle to be her champion in the magic event."

Rainbow Dash blinked slowly. "Is that so..." she said quietly. She pulled the uniform on. "In that case, I'd better go practice with the team...and make sure to give you the victory." Taking wing, she took off, getting herself back into shape.

000000000000

The Running of the Leaves came around, and the teams were assembled. Five other countries had sent teams to represent them, and leaders or ambassadors had come with to watch the competition. The main focus though were the two teams representing Equestria. Under Celestia, the Sun Riders included Twilight Sparkle for magic, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Spike for talent, Applejack for strength...and their captain for speed. The captian remained covered completely in a brown robe with the sun symbol on it, and rarely spoke.

The Shadow Bolts all remained in their uniforms, impossible to recognize. Only Princess Luna and the team itself knew the full lineup. Rainbow Dash was captain, for the speed events. For the strength events, they had Big Macintosh. For talent, they had Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. For magic, they had Trixie...who, although she had trained her magic a great deal, had to repeatedly be told not to reveal her identity. Trixie had even added a glamour spell to the Shadowbolt outfits. As long as they didn't remove the mask aspects, no one would be able to tell who they were. For special challenges...they had Fluttershy.

The olympics went off without a hitch. Princess Celestia and her sister officially announced the beginning of the olympics together, and the events were on.

It quickly became clear that the two Equestria teams had everyone else completely outmatched. In strength, Applejack came out in the lead, with the disguised Big Macintosh in close second. In the magic challenge, Twilight Sparkle won, no contest...although she lost some points in the competitive round when Trixie caught her with a fear spell, making her briefly remember the nightmare. In talent, Rarity and Spike performed an ancient tragic love story directed by Pinkie Pie...although she ahd to give them a nudge several times as the nature of the scene distracted them from completing the scene. For the Shadowbolts, Scootaloo did tricks on a stage designed by Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle sang. It took a while to convince them, but Rainbow Dash managed to convince them with the reminder that no one would know it was them, and the goal was to win for Princess Luna.

The special challenge was chosen at random...and turned out to be herding cats. The Shadowbolts were the only team that managed to complete the challenge. This left Shadowbolts and Sun Rifers tied as things moved to the final event...the race around the world.

Rainbow Dash found herself in the line next to the robed captain. She smirked, sure she had this in the bag. The mayor of Ponyville announced the beginning of the race.

"Everyone, it is my pleasure to announce the last event of the first Equestria Olympics! Given the huge success of this years events, there is suggestion that this will become an annual event! But now, we come to the final event...the race around the world! Each runner will wear a mystic collar which will allow us to see the running and track their progress! Since this is an extension of the running of the leaves, this is a foot race. Flying is expressly forbidden. Pegasi in the race will have their wings bound to prevent cheating." Rainbow Dash smirked at this, especially when she saw the dismay in the other racing pegasi. "Now, to your positions!"

Once each racer was prepared, the mayor held up the flag. "Ready...set..." The Mayor dashed to a good distance away from all the racers and waved the flag. "GO!"

Dash took off at an easy jog which left most of the other racers in the dust. The only racer that kept up was her opponent from the Sun riders. He showed no signs of strain as he easily kept up with her, staying right by her side. She glared at him and began to pour on the speed.

Back at the arena, Twilight pushed her way to the observation deck. "How's it going?" she asked.

Celestia responded. "The two captain's of sun and shadow have just hit the first quarter mark. The rest of the runners are still back at the 1/16 mark."

Luna smiled. "We would say that it is between the two of them, then."

Back with the racers, the masked racer was easily keeping up with Dash. She grinned. "What have they been feeding you, Racer X?" she asked jokingly.

The masked racer simply tossed his head.

Dash grinned wider. "Let's see you keep up with this, then!" She triggered her boost, immediately shifting into a Sonic Rainboom...only to have the other racer easily match her, pace for pace.

Before long, as each of them were at their top speed, they had rounded the third checkpoint mark and were in the final stretch. A communication reached both of them. "It seems you two are evenly matched. As such, the final tally will be determined first by who crosses the finish line first and - if that is equal - who stops closest to the finish line, to test your control."

Dash smirked at the other racer. "Let's see how fast you can really run...and stop!" She poured it on, but they matched stride for stride as they approached the finish line. Then, as they crossed it together, they both dug in their hooves, grinding to a halt. As dust billowed around them, magic measured the completion and the announcement was given. It was a complete tie!

Dash saw the brown sun cloak flying through the air, and turned towards her opponent. She wanted to see who could keep up with her so well.

As the dust cleared, she saw her opponent. He was a dark blue earth pony, his mane and tail slicked back like spines. His cutie mark was seven gems she recognized. But those emerald green eyes and that smile could only be one person.

"S...Sonic?" Dash gasped out, throwing her hood back.

As everyone else gasped, Sonic smirked. "Hey Dash! Miss me?" Dash ran up and rubbed her neck against his in a pony hug. "I'll take that as a yes," Sonic said happily. Then he pulled back and showed her how much he had missed her, placing a kiss on her lips.

The crowd went wild! By the time the cheering died down, Sonic and Dash had been carried around the arena several times by crazed fans. As the excitement died down - only to pick back up in the furor that started when the rest of the Shadowbolt line up was revealed - Sonic and Dash were brought before the Princesses. Finally, Dash had a chance to ask, "Sonic...how'd you get here?"

"That was our doing," Princess Luna said, including her sister in the statement. "When Our sister informed us what had happened with sealing the breach, we suggested a bridge might be more stable. We two bent our power to making the bridge...and we had unexpected help, as he sought to breach through from his side. All this, though," she gestured to the arena, "was our sister's idea."

"Twilight had been researching interworld magic as well, and just as we were able to complete the bridge and bring Sonic through, Twilight wrote me saying you needed a challenge, something to spur you to activity. Putting the two together, I thought this would be a wonderful surprise for you, to discover him for yourself like this." Celestia lowered her head. "Are you angry with me, Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash ran forward and nuzzled Celestia and Luna. "Not anymore, Princess." She then pulled back and turned to Sonic.

He grinned. "Come on, Dash," he said, his cutie mark glittering. His body then flashed gold as wings spread, and his mane and tail spines pointed upward. "Let's show these foals what it means to truely fly."

Dash smiled, then closed her eyes. Her mane moved in the wind as the colors began to flow...and then she, too, flashed. "Let's fly, Sonic," Rainbow Slash said.

Together, the two flew off into the sky. Just as they reached the edge of any vision, there was a deafening boom, and a curtain of undulating rainbow fire spread across the sky, as the Sonic Rainboom blended with the Sonic Wind, creating a beautiful auroura. 


	10. Epilogue: Building a Future

Epilogue: Building the Future

"Apples! Get yer apples and apples treats, straight from Sweet Apple Acres! We got cider, too!"

Applejack continued to sell her wares at Station Square. It was amazing how well her wholesome sweets and treats sold here. She smiled, hands on her hips. She knew coming to Mobius would be a great way to drum up some extra business. When she got back home, they might actually have to expand the farm to provide for all the extra demand. Since there was a pause in the flow of customers, she decided to briefly close up shop for a time and explore the city.

She walked along, glancing around at her surroundings. This place was much bigger than Ponyville, but then, it WAS a city. She narvled at the buildings, much higher than anything in Equestria short of Canterlot palace. How could people live so cramped? She shook her ehad. She just couldn't understand city folk, ponies or otherwise. As she walked, she noticed a strange gathering of people holding signs and various other paraphenalia. What really drew her attention, though, was that they were chanting...and what they were chanting.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy makes our hearts fly!"

"Eh?" Applejack walked forward, taking a closer look. Everyone in the group was either holding or wearing something that had Fluttershy's picture - as a Mobian - on it. She approached one of the outliers. "What in tarnation's goin on here?"

The man turned to her. "It is wonderful news! FLuttershy is gracing Station Square with a visit! Her Mobile Manor will be docking at the docks within the hour!" The man was obviously consumed with some form of superfandom, as he actually began to foam at the mouth in excitement.

Applejack stepped back. "Man...I knew Fluttershy'd come here to live...but what has she pulled off this time?" She headed for the docks and saw something that made her gasp.

It was the size of any of the skyscrapers, but it flew! From the style of the tech, she knew it was an Eggman construction, but it wasn't a war fortress. If anything, it looked like a cross between a temple and a castle. She started to approach, but a mettalic arm blocked her path.

"Sorry sugar, but not just anyone gets into her majesty's presence, don'tcha know." The speaker was a bunnygirl with a southern accent. She had brown fur, blond hair, and green eyes...and three of her four limbs were metal. WHen she saw Applejack staring, her eyes went hard. "And what're you staring at, hun? Never seen a war vet before?"

"It's alright, Bunnie," a voice said from the other side of the gate. A large white bunny, standing at least six feet tall and at least as wide, with muscles that looked like they could tear through steel. "We can let her in."

Bunnie turned to look at him. "You sure about that, Angel?"

"I'm sure."

As Bunnie opened the gate, Applejack stared at the white rabbit. "Angel? Little Angel?" She couldn't believe it.

Angel nodded. "Yes, Applejack. This is what I look like in this world." He guided her inside, Bunnie following. "By the way, this is my mate, Bunnie Rabbot."

Applejack turned. "Bunnie...Rabbot?"

Bunnie shrugged. "It's a nickname, sugar. I lost both legs and my arm in the war. When the Lady started her movement, she heard about me, and her Doctor friend built me these prosthetics." She worked her metal arm for a time. "Gave me my life back. They work just like the old ones did...even feel like 'em. Didn't know how I'd pay for em...then she said it was her pleasure to help." Bunnie smiled. "I knew they were workin to change the world, so I signed up. The Doc was worried for the Lady's safety, so I joined her bodyguards...along with Angel." She smiled up at Angel.

Angel smiled down at her, then knocked on a door. "Your Holiness," he called. "A friend to see you."

"I've told you not to call me that!" A familiar voice shouted from inside the room as the door opened. "It's bad enough the whole world now looks at me like I'm some kind of holy saviour, when all I wanted to do was help that little boy who was being bullied." Fluttershy looked rather harried, but she smiled. "Applejack! So good to see you!" She pulled Applejack into a fierce embrace. "This is all so much, I don't know how I can handle it all, it's so good to see one of my old friends again!"

"Easy, sugarcube, easy!" Applejack gently extricated herself from the embrace and looked at Fluttershy. She was dressed only in a - the only word was priestly - white robe. "What in tarnation is goin on here?"

Fluttershy calmed herself down. "Come out onto the balcony. Ivo and I will explain." She led Applejack out onto the balcony.

A robot poured refreshment for Ivo Robotnik, Fluttershy, and Applejack. Applejack was touched to see that it was Sweet Apple Acres reserve cider. "So, what is all this then, Fluttershy?" she asked again. "I thought you couldn't stand being a fasion model. How'd you get involved in religion?"

Fluttershy blushed. "It was...kind of an accident. I saw a young boy getting bullied when I came here to visit Ivo...and I got in the middle, called the boys on their behavior...then I found myself speaking to a large group, talking to them about love and tolerance...next thing I know I'm held up as a new spiritual leader." She blushed.

Ivo continued. "When she came to see me afterwards, we talked for a time...and I told her a bit about how the world was at the time, how it had been in the past...she knew already that I wanted to bring a beneficient reign to the world, but had to rely on force to take power since I lacked charisma. When we saw what she ahd there...we decided to give social movement a try."

Applejack blinked. "So you talked the whole world into following you, Fluttershy? Somehow, I can see that. So, how long'd it take? A year? Two?"

Fluttershy was really embarrassed now. "...three months."

Applejack choked on her cider. "Three months?"

"To be fair," Ivo said, "two of those months were the politicians of the UN arguing about the exact form of the new world government so no one's ego would be bruised when the reins of power were handed over." Ivo chuckled. "At first, she was just a charismatic leader bringing the world together...but after she shamed the terrorists into surrender, rumors went around that she was god-touched, and the whole thing took on the force of religion."

Fluttershy was bright red. "It's not funny, Ivo. I'm just an ordinary pony..."

"An ordinary pony who's conquered the world!" Pinkie Pie said suddenly, popping down from the sky.

"Wah!" Applejack cried, falling backward. "Pinkie! Where'd you come from?"

"Silly Applejack! I'm hanging from the air ducts, obviously!"

"But were outside," Ivo pointed out.

"Oh," Pinkie Pie said. "Then I must have a crane or something. Oh! Or maybe the cargo hook from Tails plane!" She nodded, seeming satisfied with that answer.

Fluttershy blinked. "Did...you have those things when you first popped in?"

"How the hay should I know, FLuttershy? You can't expect me to keep track of such picky details! Laters!" She dissappeared back upward.

Applejack sighed. "That's Pinkie Pie for you."

"Have you seen Pinkie Pie?" Tails suddenly asked, leaning through an orange hole in the sky. "We were working on this new project when she warped again..." He glanced at the orange ring. "Huh. THis design is only supposed to work if there's a wall. I need to take it apart and see what's different from the plans..."

"And add it to the plans?" Ivo asked, rolling his eyes.

Tails blinked. "I was gonna say fix it, but that's even better!" Grinning, he dissappeared back through the hole, closing it behind him.

Ivo groaned. "Putting those two together in research may have been a bad idea in the long run."

Applejack laughed. "Well, it's amazing that you've come so far, Fluttershy. Just promise me you'll never try to take over Equestria too, okay?"

"Oh, we would never think to do that!" Fluttershy declared. "Right Ivo?" she asked pleasantly.

Ivo was staring at the sky, rubbing his chin, lost in thought.

Fluttershy's eyes hardened. "Right, Ivo?" she asked again, her voice hard.

"Oh, of course not dear!" he said quickly. "Never ever!" Applejack couldn't help but laugh.

Applejack stayed with them, chatting for a while, before returning to her shop. Opening back up, it wasn't long before she had more customers...and one in particular she noticed.

He was a purple mobian of uncertain ancestry. He had a sharp muzzle and mischevious eyes, and a gun hooked to his hip. His only garb was a rakish cowboy hat. He smiled as he came up to the bar (Applejack had this set up for the late night customers). "Pour me a cold one," he said pleasently.

Applejack smiled. "Sure thing, sugarcube." She poured him some hard cider. "Rough times?"

He shrugged. "Just for me. A world at peace doesn't exactly have a place for a mercenary/assassin."

Applejack chuckled. "Sorry my friend Fluttershy put you out of business."

He smirked. "I guess it was about time to settle down, anyway." He looked at her under his hat. "So you must have plenty of stories about our 'fearless' leader, huh?"

Applejack laughed. "I might just trade a few for some fo your adventures...what's your name, anyway?"

He patted the rifle strapped to his back. "I'm Fang the Sniper. You?"

"My name's Applejack!"

"Mmm..." He smiled suggestively at her. "I loves me a good applejack."

Applejack smiled slowly. "Are you flirting with me?" she asked coyly.

"And if I was?"

Applejack tossed her head. "I'd say I have other customers to see to." THen she smiled shyly. "But I'll be back." She returned to work, making a note to return to Sweet Apple Acres for more supplies...tomorrow. After another glance at Fang, she amended, late tomorrow.

0000000000000000000

Somewhere, she wasn't sure where, Rainbow Dash lay down on the beach chair, her hands under her chin, as Sonic applied the sun block. She moaned gently in pleasure. She wasn't sure why, but she always loved having his hands on her. Part of her knew, but as that part of her mind always made her blush, she shut it off for right now. "Where are we anyway, Sonic?" she asked pleasantly.

"Does it matter?" he asked softly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not really, I was just wondering if we would be able to come here again."

"We can come here as often as you like," he said. "Now roll over, so I can do your front."

She chuckled. "Naughty hedgehog," she said with a smile. "I'll take care of that." She laughed aloud at his playful pout. "So, this place on Mobius, or somewhere else? We've hopped between worlds so many times I'm not sure anymore." She began applying the sun block anywhere not covered by her rainbow bikini.

"It's not Mobius, but it's close enough," he said with a smile. "Easy enough to get to."

She glanced around. "This place is nice, that's for sure...would be a good place for a honeymoon, certainly." She grinned wickedly at Sonic.

He blushed. THey had been talking about things like this recently. "So...when did you want to hold the wedding?" he asked.

Glancing breifly at the ring on her finger, she shrugged. "Don't really care, as long as it's before we have foals."

Sonic glanced at her slyly. "How do you know our kids will be foals?" he asked.

"Because we're gonna have our family in Equestria," she said firmly.

Sonic smirked playfully. "And how come that's set in stone?"

Dash glowered. "Because I'M the one having the foals!" she said firmly.

Sonic backed up, putting his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I getcha!" He laughed easily.

Dash smiled. "Come on, let's swim!" She ran and dove into the crystal clear water, frolicing for a time. Eventually, they just floated for a whiel, Dash wrapping her arms around Sonic from behind. Leaning against him, she smiled. Sonic was right. This place was perfect...

"OY! Whadda you blokes think you're doin in my water, eh?"

...except for the interruptions.

"Oh, hey Sonic! What are you doin back here, mate? And who's the sheila?"

000000000000000

Rarity walked calmly along the road, glancing at her companion. Spike had grown up a bit since their days in Ponyville. He was now about the size of a pony...in main body, anyway. His neck and tail were quite long, allowing him to tower over her if he chose. "Spike," she asked him suddenly, "how is it that you have only grown this much?"

Spike smiled at her. "Dragons grow based on their horde. The more treasures they keep for themselves, the bigger they get, and the more their greed consumes them."

Rarity nodded. She remembered what had happened that one year after Spike's birthday. "And?"

His smile widened. "I only have one treasure I wish to keep," he said fondly, nuzzling her neck.

"Oh, Spike," she said happily, nuzzling him in return. They'd been on this journey around Equestria to discover themselves for a few months, ever since theystarted moving forward with their relationship...and it still surprised her just how sweet Spike could be.

"Rarity!" a voice called out happily, making Rarity jump.

"Mother?" she asked in shock, recognizing the voice. "Father?" she said, as she recognized the two who approached.

"Well fancy meeting you here!" her father said pleasantly. "What brings you here? And who's this fella?" This last was said with less pleasantness as he stared towards Spike.

Rarity winced. Although her parents tended to be...relaxed in a lot of things, they were rather conservative in others. She had hoped to arrange this particular meeting a little better...but there was no help for it now. "Mother, Father...this is Spike. My boyfriend."

Spike smiled. "A pleasure to meet you both at last," Spike said happily, extending a claw to shake.

Rarity's parents glanced towards him dissapprovingly. Before a word could be spoken, Rarity spoke up. "Mother, Father, can I speak to you in private for a minute?" She dragged them away to speak.

Her mother was first to speak. "Now Rarity...you do realize that's a dragon...right?"

Her father followed up, "Wouldn't you rather settle down with a nice stallion?"

Rarity glowered at them both. "Mother, Father, I love you both very much...but there is something I have to say to you both right now. If you want to have any part in the lives of your grandfoals...then you will quickly revise your opinion of the one I've chosen to be their sire. Is that understood?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned and stomped back to Spike.

As her father started to go after her, her mother caught his ear. "Dear...she means it. YOu know how stubborn the mares of this family can be. If you'll recall, my folks never really approved of you."

He nodded. "Yeah...which is why they've never met Rarity or Sweetie Belle."

She smiled. "Let's NOT make that mistake, shall we?"

He nodded. "Agreed. I can't say I like this, but...if he makes her happy..."

Shrugging, they went to go have a more pleasant discussion with Rarity, who had just finished giving Spike reassurance after what he'd overheard about foals.

000000000

Twilight sighed in contentment on her bed in Ponyville library. She'd just sent her latest letter to Princess Celestia, about how it didn't matter how far friends went from each other in life, true friendships lasted forever. Sighing in contentment, she stirred happily at the sensation of a horn nuzzling her own. She opened her eyes to smile at the stallion beside her.

Shadow had lived here with her for the past six months, ever since he came to Ponyville to start a new life, free from the bad memories his own world was filled with. Since he lacked social skills - much as she had when she'd first arrived - she'd welcomed him into her home and helped him make a start with friendships. Besides, the house had felt somewhat empty ever since Spike left on his journey with Rarity, and a blind pony could tell that they would be living together when they returned.

It had been nice, having another unicorn as a housemate. THey had studied magic together, learning a great deal from each other. She had discovered that beneath the gruff exterior Shadow presented to the world, he had a kind heart, and it had been a pleasure getting to know him. It had seemed inevitable that their relationship would become 'more than friends'.

SMiling, she stood up and stretched. "We should get up now, Shadow," she said happily. "We've got work to do."

Shadow smiled in return, hopping to his hooves. "Yes, we should." He too began to stretch, then paused. "Twilight, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "WHy wouldn't I-" She froze. A strange pain had begun to develop in her back. "Ow...owowowowowowowOW!" She put her head between her front hooves, her entire body shaking.

Shadow immediately grabbed paper and quill, penning a letter to Celestia that something was wrong with Twilight, and to get here soonest. Using Chaos COntrol, he sent it off to her. "Hang on Twilight. Celestia will be here soon."

"I don't think...she'll get here...soon enough..." Her eyes shut tight, sweat pouring down her brow, her whole body suddenly flexed and she screamed.

Huge purple energy wings expanded from her back, glowing brightly before seeming to settle, shrinking to match the size of Twilight's body. As the wings solidified into flesh, Twilight collapsed onto her knees, breathing heavily. "What the hay just happened?" she asked.

As Shadow shook his head, a familiar voice spoke from behind him. "I see it has finally happened."

Twilight looked up. "P-princess Celestia!"

Celestia smiled down at Twilight. "I see the wings of your heart have finally spread. I knew this day would come...eventually."

Twilight stared at the wings, which slowly folded to her back. "But...how?"

"Dear Twilight...did you really think that being an alicorn was solely a matter of bloodlines? THere is far more to it than that." She smiled at her pupil. "An alicorn - a princess - must also have a very strong heart, one strong enough to hold the kingdom sheltered in her wings. Powerful magic is also neccessary...and I knew when I took you into my tutelage that you would one day be more powerful than I. I only had to wait for the day your wings spread...although I'm glad that it happened while you still ahd your youthful vigor."

Twilight was still in shock, and could only ask, "...why?"

Celestia chuckled. "Why...for the same reason I had you stand behind me and to my left at the Grand Galloping Gala to introduce you to everyone."

Shadow's head came up in shock. "But...in traditional monarchy, that's the position reserved for the heir apparent!"

"Precisely," Celestia said with a smile as Twilight's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "I knew one day Twilight would be strong enough, brave enough, loving enough, and responsible enough to care for the kingdom as a whole...able to take the burden of ruling from my shoulders so I may rest, when your wings finally spread." She smiled at Twilight. "I am so proud of you, my faithful student...Princess Twilight Sparkle." She bowed her ehad slightly to her student and heir.

Twilight bowed in return. "T-thank you, Princess Celestia."

Celestia turned to go. "When you are ready to take on the responsibility for the kingdom, return to Canterlot so I may teach you all you must know...but take your time. THere is no hurry." She paused then. "By the way, Twilight...what were you doing before your wings spread that left you so mussed? And this place such a mess?"

Twilight flinched, trying to come up with an answer. Shadow came to her rescue. "I was helping Twilight with some magical research, and things got...explosive."

"Oh, I see." Celestia smiled. "I hope you took proper precautions," she said blandly.

Twilight ducked her head, trying to shift her mane to hide the charm at the base of her horn.

Celestia noticed. "Oh, I hadn't realized you'd learned THAT spell." She laughed pleasently as Twilight and Shadow turned bright red.

Upon loving hearts is a future built.

End. 


End file.
